


Normal Problems

by wolfwriter31



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, mclahey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwriter31/pseuds/wolfwriter31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has been pining after Scott for ages, probably since the night at the Rave. Scott has gotten over his latest breakup with Allison by surrounding himself with Stiles and Isaac. It's now summer break and all the free time he now has gets him thinking about how he's suddenly not hurting over the breakup anymore, but he can't quite figure out why. A lot of Bromance and actual romance (eventually).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dude!” Stiles exclaimed as he paused the game he and Isaac were now playing by themselves not 30 seconds after Scott had left for his shift at the Vet. “Do you realize what just happened?”

Isaac Lahey stared back at Stiles before answering. “Umm...no. Should I?”

“Scott just went for two hours without saying a single word about Allison.” Stiles explained, causing the pain in Isaac’s heart to start aching again, but this time the ache wasn’t nearly as harsh as it had been. It had been a week since school had let out for summer break and the three boys had been nearly inseparable.

Isaac wasn’t sure when he was exactly welcomed into the very close friendship between Scott McCall and Stiles, but somewhere between the night that the three of them along with Erica had attempted to subdue Jackson Whitmore in the rave at the industrial warehouse and when they had finally ended the threat of Gerard Argent and facilitated Jackson’s transformation from Kanima to werewolf Isaac had gone from merely tolerating Scott’s existence to calling him a friend, to being inducted into the Stiles/Scott friendship and more recently, falling head over heels in love with Scott McCall.

That was a perplexing series of events for Isaac. He had never found another male attractive. And with the exception of a few occasions, notably Lydia and then Erica after they had been turned, he never really found anyone else attractive either. Isaac wasn’t sure if that was his brain’s way of finally revealing his sexuality or if it was simply his inner wolf helping him take notice of someone. Isaac definitely knew his wolf had something to do with his newfound desire to just pounce on Scott. He could feel an animalistic desire to _touch_ Scott, to cover him in Scott’s scent and have his scent on Scott so everyone, well, those of them with a supernatural sense of smell, could know they were together.

There was just one problem. Scott was still hopelessly in love with Allison Argent. Or so Isaac thought. Or maybe he was just putting too much weight on Stiles’ observation.

“It’s about time.” Isaac replied. “I would have been over her the moment she tried to kill me.”

Stiles let out a small chuckle before playfully slugging Isaac on the shoulder, causing the blonde boy to instantly shudder and try to scoot away from the physical contact with his host.

“Err…sorry.” Stiles said, awkwardly apologizing for the physical contact that Isaac still was not 100% comfortable with.

“It’s ok.” Isaac mumbled before regaining his composure. “Can you unpause the game? There are a million more zombies that are begging for my shotgun.”

Isaac inwardly swore at himself once Stiles unpaused the xbox game and they went back to killing hordes of zombies. He was getting used to the almost constant physical contact that went hand in hand of being part of a werewolf pack as well as being in the Stiles/Scott friendship. Most of the time he was ok with being touched, but there were still the few times where a simple touch would send him reeling, dragging him back to the period in his life where the only physical contact he received was in the form of abuse from his now deceased father.

 

`````

 

Scott couldn’t get the smile off his face while he pedaled his bike away from Stiles’ house and towards his veterinarian’s office where he worked. He wasn’t sure why, but he was happy. The pain and uncertainty he was so used having permeate every aspect of his life was gone. Since they had eliminated Gerard and helped Jackson’s transformation, supernatural happenings had quieted down in Beacon Hills, which Scott was completely ok with.

His mom was even beginning to become more comfortable with his werewolf status. She was no longer stashing baseball bats, golf clubs and other various objects to be used as weapons around the house and she wasn’t jumping at every sound in the house anymore which was something that made Scott feel a little less guilty, especially after keeping his mom in the dark for months about what was truly going on in his life.

The other part of his life that finally sorted itself out was his ‘Allison Situation’ as Stiles liked to call it. After everything that happened, they decided it was best to call it quits between them and as much as he tried, it was something that wouldn’t stop hurting. Scott felt like he carried around a constant ache in his heart that wouldn’t go away, not until recently. He first noticed it right before finals when he, Isaac and Stiles began their week long daily cram sessions. First he chalked the slow dissipation of pain up to the intense amount of studying he had been doing, but even after all the studying and then after all his finals had been completed the ache had faded away to a distant pain that only surfaced a few times a day. He still had no clue what had made the pain go away, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

“This might be the best summer yet.” Scott said out loud, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

 _Unless Peter decides to go crazy again. Or Jackson does something stupid or shifts in front of people. Or Chris Argent decides he wants revenge. Or Allison. Or Derek turns some more people into werewolves._ Scott thought before listing off at least twenty more supernatural related problems.

“Why can’t I just have normal high school problems?” Scott asked aloud as he applied the brakes to his bike and skidded to a halt in Dr. Deaton’s parking lot.

 

 

 

`````

 

Scott was startled awake in the morning by the sound of his phone loudly vibrating against the wood of his night stand. Scrunching his eyes shut at the sunlight protruding from the gaps in the blinds, he grabbed at his phone and unlocked the screen to see that he had just received a bunch of text messages from Isaac. When he saw who they were from he instantly smiled, not caring that he was just woken up at 8am during his summer break.

 _‘Derek says he wants you at the pack meeting today. Jackson too.’_ The first message read.

Scott groaned. He wasn’t technically a part of Derek’s pack and neither was Jackson, but he wasn’t their enemy either. But since Erica and Boyd had returned after they discovered the Kanima/Gerard Argent threat had ended things had been pretty quiet and Scott’s presence at the Hale house, which was currently under renovation, was becoming less frequent. He appeared there about once or twice a week to talk to Derek or participate in training sessions with the others. He tried not to think of the newly resurrected Peter Hale as a part of the pack. Derek probably didn’t either, but they were stuck with him and he had seemed relatively stable. No sinister plans to murder the others had surfaced, even if it was just a matter of time according to Stiles. Scott paged to the next message from Isaac.

_‘Can you bring some food too? Peter and Derek are insisting that we should have to go kill something if we want to eat. I’d rather have pizza or something.’_

That message made Scott grin and almost laugh a little. He could imagine Peter sitting in a corner, perfectly calm and collected telling Derek how to train the pack while Derek stands there with a look on his face like he’s trying to restrain himself from ripping Peter’s throat out. Again.

Wondering what the third message could possibly say, Scott quickly paged to it.

_‘If you want to bring food I mean! It’s totally ok if you don’t. I mean, it’s ok if you do want to though.’_

Realizing that he didn’t know what time the meeting was supposed to be at, Scott sent Isaac a text asking when he should be there and the reply was almost instant.

‘ _I’m so sorry I forgot to tell you! It’s at 7.’_

Scott’s smile grew a little wider. He didn’t know why, but every once and awhile Isaac would get super flustered and embarrassed. It was funny and he kind of liked it. It was a break from the serious, calm and collected front that Isaac was always putting on. Scott didn’t know what Isaac was hiding though. He assumed it was the stuff he was just dealing with due to the years of abuse from his father. You didn’t have to have supernaturally improved senses to figure it out.

They all saw how loud noises would sometimes startle Isaac or if he was touched when he wasn’t expecting it he would jump a little. Isaac claimed that both lacrosse and the whole werewolf situation helped him deal with that and pretty much everyone let it go, but it still made Scott concerned. He wished he could help Isaac overcome it, which was one of the reasons he asked Isaac to start hanging out more often, which led to their friendship. Scott figured Isaac could use a friend, and once tensions were settled between him and Derek.

Scott put his phone back down on his nightstand and ran a hand over his face, groaning that it was 8am and he was now wide awake.

“What am I going to do with my day?” Scott asked out loud.

“I know what we’re doing today!” Stiles practically shouted as he fell through the open bedroom window causing Scott to jump out of his bed and almost tackle Stiles.

“What the hell Stiles?” Scott asked as he started to laugh when he realized there was no danger from the intruder as it was only his best friend.

Stiles looked back at Scott for a moment with a look of confusion on his face before he realized Scott was referring to his entrance via the window. “Oh, your front door was locked and I can’t find my key.”

“Well, there’s that, but why are you in my bedroom at 8am? It’s summer!” Scott asked.

Stiles sat down at Scott’s desk. “Oh, I got up early and made my dad breakfast. He’s got a long week, they just hired two new deputies that they have to train.”

Scott almost threw himself back onto his bed before running his hands through his hair and over his face and groaning.

“Well, why were you up?” Stiles asked before pulling a bottle of juice out of his bag.

“Isaac texted me, Derek wants us to come to his meeting today.” Scott explained.

 

 

`````

 

Isaac sat on a pile of broken pallets next to the Hale house that was currently under renovation. He was waiting for Scott and Stiles to show up. He had no idea what Derek wanted to talk about but he was glad that Scott and Stiles were actually coming to the preserve instead of him going to their houses.

“You’re already waiting for him?” Erica asked Isaac, startling him as she sat down next to him. Isaac never even heard her approach.

“Waiting for who?” Isaac answered Erica’s question with one of his own, attempting to play stupid. He knew he was waiting for Scott to show up.

“Honey, don’t play games.” Erica replied sarcastically. “You’re waiting for Mr. Brown Eyes to show up.”

Isaac wasn’t sure how Erica knew he was waiting for Scott, but he wasn’t going to let on that she was right.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Stiles and Scott aren’t going to be here for a while. I just wanted to get out of the house. The paint fumes are making me gag.” Isaac responded, hopefully getting Erica off his case.

“Sure they are.” Erica answered, scooting even closer to Isaac, putting her arm around his shoulders, clearly making him uncomfortable. “If you’re into boys you can do so much better. Like a guy that isn’t clueless. Give Jackson a try.”

 The thought of being attracted to Jackson made Isaac laugh, startling Erica a bit.

“Jackson, really? The guy’s a complete ass. And he’s all over Lydia. He already has a gay best friend. I think if he was into that we’d have known by now.” Isaac said, seriously trying to shift the conversation away from the topic of Scott McCall.

“So you’re seriously stuck on McCall?” Erica asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

“I’m not stuck on anyone, ok?” Isaac replied.

“Ok, fine.” Erica said, getting up and heading back towards the house. Isaac smiled at his tiny victory. He knew Erica had given up for now, but not for the long run, but all thoughts of Erica vanished when Isaac registered the sound of Stiles’ jeep a few miles away.

 

 

 

`````

 

Isaac really didn’t remember much of what was said in the meeting. He knew Derek talked about some sort of peace that was settling in with the Argents as long as both sides kept their end of the bargain and then something about staying alert because of the Alpha Pack that was looming somewhere in the shadows, but other than that the only thing that Isaac got out of the past half hour was that Scott had gotten a haircut that day. Isaac spent most of the meeting barely listening to Derek and mostly looking at the way Scott’s new haircut seemed to be perfect. He had gotten it cut a little shorter than what he normally did, and in Isaac’s opinion, it suited him.

As the meeting went on, Isaac tried not to stare at his friend, but he couldn’t help it. Not only was his mind consumed with its usual inappropriate thoughts about Scott, for some reason it felt more animalistic that day. He didn’t know if it was Scott’s haircut, something his inner wolf was trying to tell him, the fact that the full moon was approaching, something totally unknown or a combination of all of the possibilities he had just listed.

The only problem with the meeting was that as much as Isaac tried to hide his attraction to Scott, quite a few people had obviously caught him staring. First of course, was Erica. She had given him a mocking smirk when she saw it. Next was Peter. He had rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. Lastly it was Lydia. She seemed to indicate with her eyebrows that she agreed with Isaac’s assessment that Scott was looking very good that day.

Isaac was finally snapped out of his self inflicted mental torture by Lydia and Erica wrapping their arms around his waist.

“Ummm…hey.” Isaac said, awkwardly looking towards the sky, which was growing darker and now starting to fill with stars.

“Isaac honey, we need to talk.” Lydia said sweetly, causing Isaac’s stomach to churn.

“Umm, I can’t, I have to meet, um, Stiles.” Isaac replied, trying to push himself away from the two girls.

“Next time try a better lie.” Erica said as she and Lydia pulled Isaac towards the tree line so they’d hopefully be out of sight from the group of male werewolves standing on the front porch of the Hale house.

 

`````

 

Jackson looked towards the tree line when he noticed the two girls pull Isaac into the woods and snickered, causing the conversation between the male werewolves and Stiles to drop off.

“What’s so funny?” Scott asked, not seeing what Jackson was laughing at.

“Puppy boy just got kidnapped by Lydia and Erica. Too bad he’s probably too scared out of his mind to enjoy it.” Jackson answered.

“What do they want with him?” Scott asked Jackson.

“How should I know? I can’t read minds. If I could I’d stay away from Lydia whenever she gets the urge to watch the Notebook.” Jackson replied.

“Should I go get him?” Scott asked the whole group.

 “For the love of…yes Scott, I believe that’s what he’d want.” Peter said, rolling his eyes. He was clearly annoyed by the whole situation.

Scott cocked his head in confusion at Peter’s answer, but quickly left before asking him to explain. That however did not cause the others to ignore Peter’s instruction.

“Really? You don’t see what’s going on here?” Peter asked the remaining members of the pack.

           

`````

It didn’t take much effort for Scott to track down Isaac. He could smell the fear and unease radiating off of his friend and he could hear the whispers from the trio.

Scott jumped over a brush pile and entered the small clearing that Erica and Lydia had taken Isaac to. He swore Isaac looked even more uncomfortable when he made eye contact with the taller werewolf.

“Umm, you girls torturing poor Isaac?” Scott asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“I think he’s doing that job by himself.” Lydia answered sweetly, obviously trying to change the subject of conversation.

“Well, let’s leave these two boys alone. And remember what we said Isaac. We’re rooting for you.” Erica said before she and Lydia disappeared into the woods and heading back towards the house.

Scott nervously laughed out of pure confusion. He had no idea what had just happened, but he felt bad for Isaac. Getting cornered by two girls who have obvious plans is never fun. He can still remember the time that Lydia and Allison had cornered him and Jackson into a double date at the bowling alley.

“Umm, what were they asking you about? Rooting for you?” Scott asked when he regained his composure, both because he felt uncomfortable with whatever Lydia and Erica were up to, but also because he noticed that the almost full moon cast a glow on Isaac that made his friend look particularly attractive. The moon provided excellent backlighting to Isaac's tall and lean fiture, a thought that he immediately shoved out of his mind, blaming the approaching full moon for his bizarre thoughts about Isaac.

“Oh, um, Lacrosse stuff, I was thinking of maybe trying out for goalie, as Danny’s back up or something.” Isaac answered, thinking up the best possible lie and trying very hard to avoid eye contact with Scott.

“That should be fun. Hey, Stiles is coming over and we’re going to watch a movie or two. Want to come over?” Scott asked, immediately buying Isaac’s lie.

Scott’s offer to hang out with him and Stiles made any lingering feelings of unease caused by Erica and Lydia to vanish.

“Only if we take the woods back to your place. Derek had me cooped up inside painting all day and I need to shift and get some of this energy out.” Isaac replied.

Scott smiled mischievously. “Better idea. I’ll text Stiles and tell him to meet us at my place. We race, whoever wins gets to pick the movie.”

“Oh, you’re on McCall.” Isaac answered confidently.

 

`````

 

Isaac felt great, better than he had in days. Fully shifted into his werewolf form and running through the woods with Scott put him at peace. He flared his nose as he dodged a toppled tree and took in the scents of the cool summer night. He could smell all the natural scents that belonged to the forest as well as the one he wanted to focus on. He could smell Scott. And even better yet, he could smell the desperation that Scott was beginning to give off due to him being a good 20 yards behind Isaac.

Isaac knew that they were getting close to Scott’s house and Isaac knew he had this one in the bag. Scott wasn’t going to catch him. Isaac turned his head to smack talk his friend a little.

“Give up yet Scott? Cause we’re-“ was all Isaac was able to get out before he caught his legs up in the branches of a fallen tree limb he briefly tried to avoid. Before he knew what was happening, Isaac was rolling head over heels over the branch and down into the ditch on the opposite side of the branch.

Isaac rolled onto his back as he felt himself shift back into his human form. He stared up at the sky waiting for his vision to stop spinning and return to normal. After a few seconds of staring up at the treetops and stars, which were still spinning, he was greeted by the golden glowing eyes of Scott peering over the branch that had sent him tumbling.

“You ok?” Scott asked before shifting back to his human form.

Isaac sat up and shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. “Um, yeah, just wasn’t expecting that.”

Scott began to laugh. “Dude, you’re covered in mud. My mom is going to kill you if you bring that into the house!”

Isaac looked down at his now mud covered shirt, jeans and shoes and began to feel himself turn red out of embarrassment and Scott instantly noticed.

“Don’t worry, you can borrow some of my stuff.” Scott reassured Isaac.

 

`````

 

Isaac turned deep red out of embarrassment yet again when he stripped down to his boxers while standing on the front lawn before he set his clothes in a neat pile on the porch and scaled the side of the McCall’s house and climbed into Scott’s room through the open window.

“I left my clothes on the porch, I can grab them later. Sorry about this.” Isaac said as he sat down on the edge of Scott’s bed while his host searched through various dresser drawers for some clothes for Isaac.

 _I am sitting in my boxers on Scott McCall’s bed._ Isaac thought, even though he was trying not to, a struggle that was becoming more difficult by the second.

“Did we beat Stiles here?” Isaac asked, trying to not think about his current situation.

“Yeah, I guess we did.” Scott answered with a smile, trying to not let his eyes linger on the nearly naked boy sitting on his bed.

 _Wow, when did Isaac get so hot?_ Scott thought before being snapped back to reality by the sound of Stiles’ jeep pulling into the driveway outside.

“Well, speak of the devil.” Isaac said, shifting awkwardly on the bed while he shivered at the cold air wafting in through the window.

Scott turned around and handed Isaac some gym shorts and an old lacrosse hoodie. “Ok, all my jeans are gonna be way to short on you, so these should work.”

Isaac quickly pulled on the clothes Scott offered, but stopped just after he stuck his head through the bottom of the sweatshirt. He was assaulted with the scent of Scott. Yet again an animalistic urge practically overcame him, almost overiding any self restraint Isaac might have had. It took all his mental strength to not collapse onto the bed and burry his face into the fabric to absorb more of the scent. 

“Thanks.” Isaac said when he finally pulled his head and arms through the openings. He was pretty sure he had spent way too much time with his head inside the garment and Scott probably now thought he was insane or unable to figure out how to put on a hoodie.

“No problem.” Scott replied before giving Isaac a smile and leaving the room to head downstairs.

Isaac lingered a little bit in Scott’s room, taking in more of Scott’s scent from the sweatshirt. Isaac wanted to cover himself in it. And then he wanted to cover Scott in his own scent, creating a unique mix between the two.

“Yo, Isaac! Get down here!” Stiles called from the living room downstairs, pulling Isaac out of his near animalistic urges.

“I’m coming, hold on!” Isaac answered, smiling slightly at just how impatient Stiles could be.

 

 

 

`````

Scott wasn’t sure when he dozed off while the trio watched some random movie that Stiles had picked out of his Netflix queue. He drifted back to consciousness to realize that the room was dark except for the glow of the TV and he was the only one awake. Stiles was awkwardly sprawled out on the chair next to the couch and Scott was pretty sure his best friend was drooling onto the armrest. Scott then realized he was lying on something that was breathing in a steady rhythm.

Shifting slightly he discovered that he had leaned over and fallen asleep on Isaac, resting his head on the taller boy’s chest and had Isaac’s arm draped over his shoulder, with his hand resting right on Scott’s stomach. Instead of feeling uncomfortable about it, Scott enjoyed it. He felt warm and secure in the embrace, something that he hadn’t felt since he had broken up with Allison, but this was different.

Scott felt safer in Isaac’s arms. He felt more comfortable. He actually liked to be the one being held for a change. It just felt right to Scott. He didn’t know if it was due to the fact that he was currently cuddled up with someone whose father didn’t have a garage and basement full of various guns and crossbows or if it was because Isaac was simply bigger than he was.

Either way, Scott decided that he was just going to enjoy his current situation and not try to over think it. He even started to nuzzle into Isaac’s chest a little when he realized he could smell Isaac through the hoodie he was wearing. And it was his hoodie. Scott realized the scent that he was now aware of wasn’t just Isaac, it was his own mixed with Isaac’s and he loved it. He was tempted to bury his face further into his sleeping friend to get more of the smell that he now craved, but was able to reign in his urges and stay in his current position.

 _Why do I like this so much?_ Scott wondered. _Shouldn’t I find this weird that I’m basically cuddling with Isaac and I like how he smells? How WE smell?  
_

Scott started to fidget when he started his mental argument with himself. He knew he enjoyed being in Isaac’s arms, but he didn’t know why. He also knew he found Isaac’s scent to be particularly enticing.

“Um, Scott?” Isaac asked, causing Scott to quickly sit up and tear himself out from Isaac’s arms. He didn't realize his fidgeting had woken Isaac up.

“Oh, hey, sorry, I think I fell asleep on you.” Scott said awkwardly and avoiding eye contact with Isaac at all costs.

Isaac didn’t answer, he first looked at Stiles and then at the TV that was stuck on the Netflix home screen. “Um…ok, I think I’m going to get going. Derek’s probably wondering where I am.”

“Oh, you don’t want to spend the night here? It’s pretty late.” Scott offered as he and Isaac stood up from the couch.

Isaac again avoided eye contact with Scott. “No, um, it’s fine. I’ll return your clothes later, ok?”

 

 

`````

 

Shortly after Isaac left, Stiles awoke and went home too, leaving Scott with little else to do but go to bed. He was currently lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. He was both mentally and physically tired, but was unable to sleep. A boy with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes had captivated his mind. Scott just couldn’t get Isaac out of his mind. It was like the combination of their scents had flipped a switch in his head. He was thinking about how much time they had been spending together the last two months and how much fun he had been having with Isaac.

The only problem was that Scott couldn’t figure out why his head was an absolute mess that night. Sure he liked Isaac, but he thought of Isaac as just a really good friend, almost as close of a friend as Stiles, but something was just different about how he felt about Isaac. Sure he and Stiles had always been close and had a connection, but it wasn't just friendship he felt when it came to the tall and curly blonde werewolf. Scott couldn’t exactly figure out what it was that he felt about Isaac, but he knew it was different from the way he viewed his friendship with Stiles.

At first, Scott felt like he had a responsibility to protect Isaac. From the moment he figured out that Isaac was a werewolf on the practice field, Scott felt like it was his duty to protect Isaac from the dangers that came with being a werewolf. That responsibility slowly changed into a desire to help Isaac heal his inner wounds when Scott finally understood what Isaac Lahey had been put through by his father.

But at some point, Scott realized he didn’t need to protect or help Isaac, the other boy just needed a friend, and by letting Isaac in as a friend, something had changed between them. Stiles had even begun to trust Isaac; a change that Scott wasn’t sure was going to happen.

Scott started to realize what had happened. Since he and Allison had broken up, Scott surrounded himself with Stiles and Isaac. He surrounded himself with lacrosse practice and games, attempting to mentor Jackson after his transformation, healing his relationship with his mom and even getting his grades up. He thought that it was just the sheer number of distractions that got his mind off of Allison, but the more he thought about it, Scott realized that Stiles and Isaac had been present for almost all of those activities.

He knew it wasn’t just ‘guy time’ with Stiles and Isaac that had helped him get over his heartbreak. It was the time he spent with his two closest friends, and specifically, the time he spent with Isaac. Scott knew that he got attached to Isaac and would look forward to any time that they could spend alone.

And that’s when Scott put it all together.

“I think I like Isaac.” Scott whispered out loud, chosing to deal with the reprecussions of his thoughts later.

 

 

`````

Isaac was still smiling like an idiot when he quietly closed the door to the Hale house behind him. He knew that the night had ended a little awkwardly, but he had just spent the past two hours cuddling with Scott, even if they were both asleep for the most of it. He also got to keep some of Scott’s clothes. He planned on burying his face into the hoodie that night once he went to bed, because he figured it was the closest he’d ever get to having Scott in his arms again.

“Someone’s home late.” Erica said, starting Isaac yet again. She was sitting on the couch in the living room next to the foyer.

“And someone smells like Scott McCall.” Peter added moments before he flicked the light switch on and sat down in an armchair next to the couch Erica occupied.

Isaac rolled his eyes in frustration. He had no idea how Erica, Peter and even Lydia always managed to catch him when he was preoccupied with Scott.

"Yeah, I'm wearing his sweatshirt, of course I smell like him." Isaac answered Peter's statement with a mocking reply.

Peter and Erica didn't answer him, they just stared at him with looks of disbelief on their faces.

“Can you guys just let it go? Please? Nothing happened.” Isaac asked, a bit of desperation in his voice.

“Isaac, believe it or not, we care about you and want this to work out for you, even as much fun as it is torturing you along the way.” Erica said, patting the open space on the couch next to her, indicating she wanted to talk.

 “How do you guys know?” Isaac asked as he sat down.

Peter sighed. “Well, anyone who’s not blind can see it. And all of us can smell it. Your pheromones are practically broadcasting it.”

“We can all smell it, but not a lot of people know what the smell is.” Erica added.

“But…why does it feel like part of me wants this and then, my wolf wants it too.” Isaac asked, finally voicing one of his biggest questions.

“Wait…you think your wolf is attracted to Scott too? This isn’t just a human infatuation?” Peter asked.

“Does that make this more complicated?” Isaac asked, his voice wavering. He didn’t want to make the situation worse.

“Well…let’s just say that this is probably going to be the most intense attraction you might ever experience. You know your part wolf, and that wolf has picked Scott to be attracted to. So as much as your wolf has control over the rest of you, it’s just added its attraction to Scott into the mix.” Peter explained.

Isaac sighed heavily. “Great. All I want is to get him out of my head, and now you’re saying I basically can’t.”

“And tomorrow is the full moon. You think it’s rough today? It’s going to be ten times worse tomorrow.” Derek said, causing all three people sitting in the living room to snap their heads around in his direction, never hearing him approach.

“Just…just tell me what I have to do to make it through tomorrow. I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself around him tomorrow.” Isaac asked.

 

 

 

 `````

 

Isaac felt uncomfortable the moment he woke up. He could feel that it was going to be a full moon that night. His skin was crawling and he already felt like he was going to climb the walls. The only thing that was different was that his bloodlust was almost non-existent. In its place was the near uncontrollable urge to track down Scott McCall, throw him up against a wall and kiss him.

“Derek!” Isaac shouted, exiting his room. He knew that day was going to be rough.

Derek burst out of his room, a look of concern on his face.

“It’s already starting. I can’t do this.” Isaac said while looking at the floor.

“Meet me in the basement.” Derek said before going back into his room.

“Ok, just promise me one thing.” Isaac said, causing Derek to poke his head back out into the hallway. “You can’t tell Scott.”

 

`````

 

Scott stared at his bowl of cereal, unsure of how he wanted to proceed with the day. He knew it was a full moon that night and could feel a little bit of the agitation that accompanied it. He also didn’t want to think about the dream he had last night involving Isaac. It was the most intense and realistic dream he had ever had, almost as real as the ones he experienced right after Peter had bit him. But Scott liked it. He liked how physical he and Isaac had been in the dream. Completely naked and kissing each other, all over each other’s bodies, marking each other with bite marks and rubbing their scents on each other. There wasn’t any sex, but the intensity of it still made Scott blush just thinking about it.

Scott knew that no matter what, he needed to stay away from Isaac that day. He couldn’t handle being near him on the full moon. However, he didn’t know how he was supposed to do that. Derek had asked him to come to the Hale house to help control some of the younger wolves that night during their transformation.

Scott debated telling Stiles about his situation with Isaac but thought against it. He had put so much on Stiles when he was dating Allison that Scott figured he needed to give Stiles a break. Since he wasn’t sure who else to talk to, Scott pulled out his phone and hit the third number on his speed dial.

“Derek, can you come over to my place? We need to talk.” Scott said when he heard the Alpha pick up.

 

`````

 

It was late afternoon by the time Scott heard Derek’s car pull up into the driveway, which was a good thing. His mom had just recently left for work. Before the doorbell could ring Scott opened his front door and almost recoiled. Standing on the front porch was Derek and he was flanked by Peter.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Scott asked, clearly getting angry.

“There’s something we both need to talk to you about actually.” Derek answered, before giving a look to Peter that told him not to talk.

Scott exhaled loudly. “Fine.”

Derek and Peter followed Scott into the McCall house and all sat around the kitchen table.

“Before we talk, I have to tell you that you cannot come to the house or the woods tonight.” Derek said sternly.

Scott looked confused. “What? Why? I thought you wanted my help tonight.”

“We did, but…the situation has changed. You have to stay away from the preserve and the house.” Peter explained, answering Scott’s question.

“Now what did you want to talk to me about?” Derek asked, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

Scott wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to talk to Derek now. The order to stay away had shaken him a bit.

“Scott?” Derek asked, breaking Scott’s concentration on his internal struggle.

“Yeah, um, ok, I think I like another werewolf…but it’s weird…I didn’t see it coming until I got their scent.” Scott explained. Peter raised his eyebrows in surprise, but also seemed amused.

“And then I had…I had a dream last night…like nothing I’ve ever experienced before…we were together, and it was so vivid, it’s like I could actually them.” Scott explained, purposefully being vague.

“Who is it?” Derek asked. “Because we cannot be dealing with this, not tonight.”

“Scott, is it just you, your human side, or does your wolf want this too?” Peter interrupted.

The question caused Scott to stop and think for a moment. He loved shifting and running with Isaac in the woods. He loved how physical they got during their sparing sessions during training. And last night he loved the scent of Isaac and how the other boy’s scent mixed with his own. Then there was the dream Scott had that night.

“I don’t know…I know I like, um, them, but I get these urges, they seem almost animalistic.” Scott tried to explain, but fumbled over his words.

Peter sighed. “Derek, this is not good. Not tonight.”

“Don’t you think I don’t already know that?” Derek spat back.

“Derek, what should I-“ Scott started to ask before his phone began to ring and it was the ringtone for Allison.

“I need to get this.” Scott said before getting up from the table and answering his phone.

“Scott.” Came the voice on the other end of the call. It wasn’t Allison. It was Chris Argent. Scott physically shivered when he heard the voice.

“Yes?” Scott replied, grinding his teeth.

“I need to give you a warning. There’s a small group of Hunters that arrived in Beacon Hills today. They’re rogue and do not follow the code, they’re exiles, and there’s a bounty on them. They’re dangerous. Make sure you and your friends stay clear of them, they will kill you on sight. However, I would be willing to ignore it if they were never seen again.” Chris Argent explained.

“Um, ok, thank you.” Scott answered.

“We’re even now. I don’t owe you anything as long as you steer clear of us and-“ Chris began to say before he heard Allison shout at her father in the background.

“Good bye Scott.” Chris said before hanging up the phone.

Scott groaned. “Can’t I just have a normal summer vacation?”

Derek raised an eyebrow, choosing to not verbally ask Scott what the problem was.

“That was Mr. Argent. There’s a rogue group of Hunters or something in Beacon Hills now. He warned me, that they’ll try to kill us no matter what.” Scott said, relaying Chris Argent’s warning to Derek and Peter.

“Well, that sounds like fun. Maybe a little training, go after them, get them to clear out.” Peter said with a sadistic look on his face.

“No.” Derek said, putting a strong emphasis in his single word.

Peter was about to argue with his nephew when Derek’s phone rang.

“What?” Derek asked rather harshly into the phone. “He what?”

Scott tilted his head in an attempt to focus on what was being said over the phone but couldn’t make out what the other voice was saying, only that they were panicking.

“Alright, we’re on our way. Don’t go anywhere until we get there.” Derek said before hanging up and getting puzzled looks from Peter and Scott. “Isaac shifted and lost control. He broke out of his restraints and took off into the woods.”

Scott felt his heart skip a beat when he realized the danger Isaac was now in. “We have to find him!”

“Already two steps ahead of you.” Derek replied, heading for the door.

 

 

 

`````

 

Scott was pacing in front of the Hale house waiting for Jackson to arrive. Derek had clearly stated that the search for Isaac wasn’t going to start until all the werewolves were present and then Lydia and Stiles would take to Stiles’ jeep to cover the roads.

“Hey, settle down, you’re going to go crazy.” Stiles said to Scott, startling him.

“How can I settle down Stiles?” Scott asked, clearly agitated. Stiles swore he saw Scott’s eyes flash gold a little when he replied.

“Scott, he’s probably just running around in the woods, tearing apart a deer or something.” Stiles said, trying to calm Scott down.

“Yeah, and then he’s gonna get an arrow or a bullet from those rogue hunters!” Scott said, clearly not responding to Stiles’ attempts to calm him down.

 

`````

“What if they kill him? Are you going to be able to control McCall?” Peter asked. He was inside the house with Derek who was pacing in front of the front windows.

“We don’t know that it’s Isaac that Scott was talking about.” Derek answered.

“Derek…you could smell it all over both of them. If they were female they’d be in heat.”

“Scott never said who it was.” Derek reiterated.

Peter got up from the old couch he was sitting on. “Exactly, he was embarrassed to say who it was. Clearly he’s confused by what’s happening. You know that once someone’s wolf makes a choice about a potential mate their human side shortly follows.”

 

`````

“Finally! Where the hell have you been?” Scott practically shouted at Jackson when he got out of his car.

“I had things to do. I don’t sit around and wait for all the crap that comes along with this werewolf thing.” Jackson answered.

“You think we’re sitting around doing nothing? We’re trying to find Isaac damnit!” Scott yelled back at Jackson.

 

`````

Scott tore into the woods the moment Derek finished giving them all instructions on what to do. Since Isaac was shifting back and forth between werewolf and human when he ran off into the woods his scent was mixed and almost impossible to track. All the wolves had gone off in different directions and hoped to find Isaac before the rogue hunters did.

Derek had warned them that since the sun was setting any minute now and the full moon was occurring that night the hunters would almost certainly be out looking for blood. The plan was to find Isaac and do what they could to restrain him and then call the others in the group.

Even though it was a full moon, Scott found himself remarkably in control of himself. He felt no urge to kill anyone or anything. He was instead focused on Isaac and making sure that he was ok. Isaac was the one keeping him focused and in control. Isaac was his anchor.

 

`````

“Ok, what the hell is going on between Isaac and Scott?” Stiles asked Lydia moments before he shifted his jeep into high gear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lydia answered, confident that she wasn’t giving away her lie.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Really? Scott’s been all protective of Isaac the last few months and the last few weeks he’s been eyeing Isaac like he’s Scott’s new puppy. And now today he was freaking out every time he thought about Isaac might get hurt. If he wasn’t still crazy about Allison I might say that Scott likes Isaac.”

Lydia almost choked on the coffee she had just taken a drink of. “What did you say?”

Stiles looked puzzled. “That Scott might like Isaac if he wasn’t still hung up on Allison.”

“Allison said she and Scott are done, like, for good, they decided that when they went on that date a few weeks ago.” Lydia told Stiles.

Stiles thought it over. He had never actually asked Scott what had happened on that night, just that Scott came over the next morning and neither brought it up. He assumed that Scott was going to try to get Allison back, again.

 

`````

Isaac didn’t even know what was happening. He didn’t even feel fully in control of his body. He knew he wanted to do either two things. Either brutally kill something or have sex with Scott McCall. At the moment he was settling on the option of brutally killing something. He was currently tracking a human who seemed lost in the woods.

Isaac decided to make his move on the lone human, but as he approached quickly and quietly through the heavy brush, he didn’t realize that there were two other humans hiding out with the lone one. Isaac knew he had made a mistake when he heard the distinct sound of a crossbow firing and the burning sensation of an arrow entering his side. He could instantly feel the burn of the wolfsbane that coated the steel of the tip of the bolt. Isaac let out a howl and went to the ground.

 

`````

Scott stopped running and put his hands on his knees, now panting heavily. It was completely dark and he didn’t know how long he had been running through the woods but he hadn’t found a single trace of Isaac.

Scott was trying to push the mess of emotions out of his head. The thought of Isaac getting hurt or killed made him feel sick to his stomach. He just wanted to hug Isaac and make him feel safe and secure. He wanted to make sure Isaac was ok so he could tell his friend how much he meant to him, something much more than friendship. Scott didn’t even care if Isaac rejected him. He knew that the life they lived meant that anything could happen to any of them at any time and he would try to live his life without regrets.

Scott’s head snapped up when he thought he heard a howl in the far distance, a howl that sounded exactly like Isaac’s. Even as exhausted as he was, Scott forced himself to investigate the howl.

 

`````

Scott didn’t know how long he had been following the sound of Isaac’s howl, but he was sure he was lost in the woods. He never heard another howl or found a trace of Isaac’s scent, but he refused to give up. Every time he built up the strength, he’d take off in further search of Isaac. Right now he was slowly walking along with his head held high in an attempt to pick up even the faintest of scents or sounds that would help him locate Isaac.

Scott jumped when his phone ringing loudly tore into his supernatural hearing. In a flash he had pulled his phone out and answered it?  
            “Did you find him?” Scott asked, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Scott…its Stiles, and yes, we found him.” Stiles explained, but his voice was sounding eerily emotionless and flat.

“What’s wrong? Don’t lie to me Stiles I can tell something’s wrong.” Scott said through clenched teeth. His stomach was contorting while his brain went through various scenarios of what could have happened to Isaac.

“Umm, just come to Deaton’s. We’ve got him here. It’s best if we talk about it in person.” Stiles said a split second before Scott hung up and tore off in the direction of the veterinarian office he worked at.

 

`````

Scott practically broke the front door to Deaton’s office when he ran through it.

“Where is he?” Scott asked, when he caught his breath and surveyed the room and realized that Isaac wasn’t there. It was only Stiles, Derek and Erica.

“He’s in there, Deaton is operating, err, doing whatever it is he does.” Stiles explained.

“I’m going in to see him.” Scott said, making his way towards the door, but Derek stepped in front of it.

“No, you’re not. Isaac is in rough shape and Deaton is working.” Derek said sternly before crossing his arms.

“What happened?” Scott asked, stopping a few inches from Derek.

“He was shot with an arrow laced with wolfsbane. And…I don’t know if I should tell you.” Derek started to explain, but thought against it, remembering the conversation he had with his Uncle earlier that day.

“Either you tell me what happened or you let me see him!” Scott said, his eyes glowing gold and attempting to push past Derek.

“Scott, stop!” Derek growled back, deflecting Scott’s attempts to shove him out of the way before Stiles came up behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Dude, come on, let Deaton work.” Stiles said before Scott turned away and slumped down onto the floor, resting his head on his knees and covering what was left of his face with his arms.

Stiles knew that this was not normal behavior for Scott. Normally his best friend was much more calm and collected. Stiles sat down next to him.

“Ok Scott, I’ll tell you what happened. They shot him with a wolfsbane arrow, then they moved in for the kill. They shot him again and one attacked with a machete. Jackson, Boyd and Derek got there and killed two of the hunters before the third ran off. Ok? That’s what happened.”

Scott looked up from the feeble attempt at hiding he had made. “They shot him twice?” Scott asked, his voice quivering. Stiles could see that Scott was on the verge of tears.

Stiles cleared his throat. “Can, um, you guys give us a minute?” Stiles asked Derek and Erica, causing them to step outside.

“Scott, what’s up with you and Isaac?” Stiles asked, knowing that he should have asked that question a lot earlier. He felt like he had failed as a friend.

“What?” Scott asked, caught off guard by Stiles’ question.

“You and Isaac, is there something going on?” Stiles asked again.

Scott practically choked when Stiles asked that, allowing the tears to start flowing. Isaac was hurt, badly, and they wouldn’t let him into the back to see him. He couldn’t do anything to even help. For the first time in a long time, Scott felt completely powerless. He felt embarrassed that he was crying to Stiles and his best friend didn’t even fully know why. He remembered being there for Stiles when his mom had died, but this was different. This was because he was freaking out over a boy he liked being hurt. And Scott didn’t know if it was just him who liked Isaac, or if it was his wolf who liked Isaac, or if it was both. But Scott knew it was time to tell Stiles the truth.

“I…I like Isaac.” Scott said before putting his head back down on his knees and wiping at the tears on his face. “I think I have for a long time now.”

That’s when it made sense to Stiles. “That’s how you’ve gotten over Allison, isn’t it?”

Scott looked back up at his best friend. “Yeah…yeah it is. I like Isaac.”

“Dude, why didn’t you say anything sooner? I would have helped you out, you know, cleared out and left you two alone!” Stiles responded, trying to lighten the mood.

Scott actually smiled a bit. “I just figured it out the other day! I probably would have been too nervous to tell him too.”

“You’re going to tell him though, right? Because Lydia says he likes you too.” Stiles asked.

Scott’s face visibly lit up at the possibility of what Lydia said being true. Scott was about to ask his best friend if Lydia was sure or not, but the door behind them opened and Deaton stepped out.

“Scott, you might want to come in here.” Deaton said calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Scott doesnt seem like a 'crier' but I felt that it fit in this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be standard chapter length from now on. The first was just everything that I had already written on Tumblr.

Deaton gently put his hand on Scott’s shoulder before allowing the teen into the back room. “He kept asking for you.”

Scott’s head began to fill with questions, but settled on one. “Why?”

“Don’t know.” Deaton replied. “But before you go in there, just know that he’s been sedated for his own good. He can’t hear you. I’ll just give you a minute.”

Once Deaton got out of his way Scott entered the back room that he was very familiar

with. He’d seen and assisted with countless procedures of every kind performed in that room, but nothing he had previously experienced prepared him for what he saw.

 Isaac was lying on his back on the table, his shirt lying discarded on the floor. Deaton probably needed to cut it off to get at his wounds. On his exposed torso were several large bandages, covering long swatches of skin, which Scott assumed were the wounds from the machete Stiles had mentioned. He could see smaller bandages on Isaac’s side and assumed those two were where the crossbow bolts had connected with Isaac’s body.

Scott used all of his willpower to silence the urge to let out a howl filled with anger and sadness. The sight of Isaac lying motionless on the examination table, riddled with cuts, crossbow wounds and bruises pulled him in two distinct directions. Part of him wanted to track down the hunters that weren’t killed and tear them apart for what they did to Isaac. The other part of him wanted to take a hold of Isaac’s hand and not leave his side until he was healed.

“The wolfsbane in his system is preventing him from healing.” Deaton explained, breaking the silence in the room. “It just has to work its way through his system and he’ll be ok.”

Scott leaned forward against the table and gently took Isaac’s hand in his. “When will that be?”

“That’s difficult to say. My best guess would be tomorrow morning some time. The hunters who did this had their weapons coated in wolfsbane and plenty of it got into his system. Your pack arrived just in time. Another few minutes and I don’t know if I would have been able to do anything.” Deaton answered.

Scott visibly cringed when Deaton told him how close it had been for Isaac. He also vowed to stay with the other werewolf until he regained consciousness.

“So what’s going to happen then with him, you know, tonight?” Scott asked.

“He’s going to have to stay here, he needs to be monitored.” Deaton replied.

“Alright, I’ll do it, I’ll stay.” Scott announced, purposefully loud enough for Derek, Erica and Stiles to hear out in the reception room. He heard them say goodbye to Stiles who mumbled something about getting a phone call from his dad wondering where he was.

Scott could feel Derek’s scowl as the alpha entered the room. “That’s not a good idea Scott.”

Both Scott and Deaton looked at Derek with a look of confusion on their faces.

“I’m staying.” Scott said, pushing the confusion about Derek’s comment out of his mind.

“Isaac doesn’t want you to.” Derek replied.

Scott felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. He didn’t know why Derek would even say something like that. He thought that Isaac might have been conscious when they brought him to Deaton’s office and maybe said something about being left alone. Scot knew that Isaac didn’t like to show any signs of weakness, a trait that almost certainly was forced into him by his father, and this certainly counted as showing weakness. He was sedated and bandaged up from wounds that he couldn’t prevent or quickly heal.

Derek sighed. “Scott, can you please trust me on this? It will be better for all of us if you don’t stay with him tonight.”

Scott stood up from his position of leaning against the table that Isaac was lying on. He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. “Not unless you tell me why.”

Without directly answering, Derek turned and began to walk away. “Fine, have it your way.”

 

`````

 

After Derek and Erica left the office, Deaton gave Scott very specific instructions on how to care for Isaac throughout the night and to call him if anything happened. Once Deaton left, Scott pulled a chair in from the waiting room and positioned it next to the metal table Isaac was lying on. He sent a quick text to his mom letting her know that he wouldn’t be sleeping at home tonight due to pack business.

Scott turned out the lights in the room and paused for a few seconds to take note of Isaac’s breathing patterns, noting that they were even and steady, which was a good sign. He remembered the last time he had encountered wolfsbane, the night of the rave, when Victoria Argent had tried to kill him with a vaporized version of the flower.

To Scott it was almost identical to the severe asthma attacks he had suffered before Peter had bitten him in the woods. Between the pain of the flower raging through his bloodstream and the effects of it closing off and compressing his lungs, Scott wasn’t sure which was worse. He just knew that he never wanted Isaac to have to suffer through anything like that

Scott reached up to the table and grabbed Isaac’s hand, gently stroking it with his thumb. “You don’t deserve this you know. You’ve had to deal with so much shit already, you deserve a break.

Scott’s thoughts were interrupted by the shrill sound of his phone vibrating against the metal table. He quickly picked it up to see who the message was from.

 **Stiles** _: Is Isaac ok?_

Scott quickly composed a response. _He’s sedated. Has to sleep the wolfsbane off. I’m spending the night here with him._

When his phone vibrated with Stiles’ response, he was annoyed with his friend’s response. _That’s cute. Hope he gets better._

Scott quickly sent a message back. _No it’s not. Going to bed. TTY in the morning._

Before he sat back down in the chair, Scott took another close listen to Isaac’s breathing to make sure he was ok. When he was satisfied, he leaned back into the chair and pulled his arms in close around his body.

Scott wanted to fall asleep, but he figured he shouldn’t, not if he had to make sure Isaac was ok and there weren’t any complications from the large amounts of wolfsbane in his system. Not that he would have been able to fall asleep if he tried. While he was physically exhausted, Scott’s brain wasn’t. It was too busy going over his realization from the night before and his conversation with Stiles.

 _I like Isaac. I like Isaac a lot, more than a friend._ Scott thought. _I’ve never like guys before, but I find Isaac sexy, how can I not? And it’s just…him being him too. He’s like always really calm, the total opposite to Stiles. I need some calm in my life._

`````

 

When he awoke, Isaac didn’t even want to open his eyes. He didn’t even want to be awake. His entire body was sore, almost like the feeling your muscles had the day after a really good workout, but this was more intense. On top of that, Isaac was pretty sure he was having the most intense migraine of his life. Isaac wanted nothing more than to just return to unconsciousness as soon as he could. The pain wasn’t unbearable, he’d certainly experienced worse, he just wasn’t used to have it permeate every part of his body.

After giving himself a few minutes of mental preparation, Isaac finally opened his eyes and realized where he was. He discovered he was lying on the metal exam table in the back room of the Veterinarian Office where Scott worked. He’d been there a few times and was familiar with the place.

Then Isaac remembered why he was there. He remembered breaking out of the restraints that held him against the wall in the Hale basement. He remembered running throughout the woods torn between killing something and finding Scott. The last thing he remembered was Derek, Boyd and Jackson emerging from the woods after he had been shot and feeling the wolfsbane enter his system.

“I guess that explains why I’m in pain.” Isaac said out loud to nobody in particular.

Isaac was about to sit up when a voice from the waiting room startled him. “Isaac! You’re up!”

Isaac Lahey was pretty sure his heart just stopped. He knew that voice. It belonged to the one person he did not want to be in the office with him: Scott McCall.

“Isaac!” Scott said again when he entered the operating room. Isaac was pretty sure he blushed a dark shade of red. He was horrified that Scott had to see him in his current condition.

There were a few things that Isaac had drilled into his mind by his father. One of those things was to never show weakness. And part of that was to never let others see you injured or accept any kind of sympathy or help when you were. So to have Scott, the boy that he was hopelessly crushing on, aware of his injuries and weakened state, was almost unbearable. And that wasn’t even the worst part. This was Scott McCall, the most selfless and altruistic werewolf to probably ever exist, and he would undoubtedly want to help Isaac as much as he could.

“Get…out.” Isaac growled through clenched teeth and shut eyes.

“Huh? Isaac, I-“ Scott tried to protest before Isaac repeated himself.

“Get out!” Isaac shouted at Scott, getting angry at both himself for letting Scott see him in such a weak state and at Scott for just being there.

“Are you ok?” Scott asked, still not baking off, which just made Isaac even angrier, he even pushed the pain out of his mind and sat up, glaring at Scott.

“Get away from me! Leave!” Isaac shouted again, with much more anger and aggression in his voice. This time he felt his claws extend into the metal table and was pretty sure his eyes were glowing yellow and his teeth were elongated and exposed.

Scott looked like he had just been kicked in the gut and was about to say something but stopped at the last minute and just backed out of the room. Isaac even thought he saw Scott wipe at his eyes as he quickly exited out the front door.

Isaac practically flung himself back down onto the metal table, mentally swearing at himself for what had just happened. He was upset, but for multiple reasons. He had let Scott see him in such a weak and vulnerable state and let out his rage on his best friend.

Isaac really wished he could just be sedated again and let the physical and now emotional pain of the past 12 hours just fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you guys! Let me know what you like, what you don't like, etc!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Scott didn’t mean to slam the door behind him when he arrived home after practically running the entire way from the veterinarian office, but he knew it was too late and winced at the sound.

“Scott?” Melissa McCall asked from the kitchen.

While he didn’t feel like talking to his mom, Scott did feel like he owed her an explanation about the previous night. He had promised her and himself that he’d try to stop keeping things from her, particularly after hiding so much from her the previous year.

“Hey mom.” Scott said as he sat down at the kitchen table. He wasn’t sure how, but it was like his mother was waiting for him to come home. She slid a mug of coffee to him before she sat down across from him.

“Everything ok?” Melissa asked.

Scott didn’t even know where to start. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to start. Technically everything with the pack was ok. Isaac would heal and the hunters weren’t a problem anymore.

The problem was how Isaac had acted that morning once he woke up. And that’s what bothered Scott.

“I guess.” Scott said, sighing and taking a drink of the coffee.

Mrs. McCall frowned. “It doesn’t sound like it. Scott…I know I don’t know a lot about your…situation…but if you need to talk, I’m here.”

Scott paused and took another drink of coffee. “Mom…why…forget it. I don’t even know what I’m asking.”

 _I don’t even know what happened._ Scott thought.

 

`````

 

Isaac woke up again when he heard someone try to quietly open and close a drawer. It probably wouldn’t have bothered him if he didn’t have a supernatural sense of hearing.

“Ugh.” Isaac groaned.

“Isaac. You’re awake, good.” Dr. Deaton said. Isaac was glad to hear his voice and not Scott’s. “You can explain to me what happened to my exam table, and why Scott isn’t here.”

Isaac groaned again before he sat up, noticing that it required much less effort that it did earlier. “What time is it?”

Deaton looked at his watch. “It’s just after 1 in the afternoon.”

Isaac smirked. He felt a strange sense of satisfaction when he found out how late it was. First, his father would have never allowed him to sleep that late, no matter how much he may have wanted to. The second reason was that Derek would have never allowed him to sleep that late either.

“Now, about my exam table and the whereabouts of your friend and my employee.” Deaton said,

Isaac hung his head in shame. “Your table, yeah, I kind of got angry and before I knew it my claws were out and…yeah, I’m sorry.”

Deaton tilted his head. He wasn’t confused by Isaac’s explanation, he seemed to be a bit curious.

“Angry?” Deaton asked. “What were you angry about?”

Isaac really did not want to answer that. He didn’t want more people to know about his situation with Scott. Or any more than basically his entire pack.

“Nothing, it was just me being stupid.” Isaac said, hoping Deaton would accept that explanation.

“Alright,” Deaton nodded at him. “So what happened to Scott then?”

Isaac knew he was cornered. There was really no way to explain any of what had happened without telling the truth. However, Isaac knew that he could be selective with how much actual information he could dispense.

“He left when I told him to. I sort of got mad at him.” Isaac answered.

To Isaac it looked like Deaton was almost amused at his answer, a reaction that made him start to get annoyed with the veterinarian.

“That’s odd, I thought you would have wanted him here. You kept asking for him when Derek brought you in.” Deaton explained.

Isaac’s stomach lurched. He had no memory of asking for Scott the previous night but it did explain why the shorter werewolf was there with him in the morning. While he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate or not, Isaac started to weigh the consequences of asking Deaton if he knew what was going on. Derek and Peter had been incredibly vague when he asked them about the situation, but at the last second, decided against it.

“I don’t remember much of last night, and I don’t remember asking for Scott.” Isaac said, sounding a lot more defensive than he had planned on.

“Scott seemed pretty concerned about you last night, if I didn’t know better I’d say that you two have started to form a bond that-“ Deaton started to say until Isaac cut him off.

“There is nothing going on between Scott and I. We’re friends. That’s it.” Isaac said, clearly getting annoyed with the subject of his relationship with Scott.

 

`````

 

Scott found himself lying face down on the couch in the living room shortly after his mom left for work. The TV was on, but Scott could care less about what was on. He was too busy trying to figure out why Isaac had gotten mad at him that morning and why it hurt so much. Well, Scott sort of knew why it hurt so much. He finally figured out that he liked Isaac, then watched him get severely injured, and was then the subject of Isaac’s anger the next morning. Scott felt worse about that than he had about anything in a long time. The combination of the sour taste it left in his mouth, the pit it opened up in his stomach and the mental nagging was just as bad as how he felt after his latest breakup with Allison.

But that was the thing. He never even got to tell Isaac that he liked him. He remembered how his stomach had been filled with butterflies during his conversation with Stiles back at the vet. He was a wreck sitting there in the waiting room and basically dumped a lot on Stiles. And then his best friend had told him that according to Lydia, Isaac liked him back. How had he never noticed that?

Scott was pretty sure that’s where most of his pain and confusion was coming from. If what Lydia said was true, and Isaac did like him, why was Isaac so angry with him that morning? Scott groaned out loud and realized he wasn’t used to dealing with stuff like this. He was actually having normal problems in his life for once, not ones that dealt with finding out who was behind a series of murders or trying to avoid being killed by his girlfriend’s family.

Scott’s phone began to vibrate on the table next to him. He seriously debated even expending the energy to reach for it and get it, but at the last second decided to. He wasn’t too surprised to see a text message from Stiles.

 **Stiles:** _You ok? Isaac ok?_

 **Scott:**  Idk.

 **Stiles:** _You don’t know? I’m on my way over._

 **Scott:** _You don’t have to. I sort of want to be alone._

 **Stiles:** _Alone? Holy shit, how bad did it go?_

 **Scott:** _Nothing happened. Isaac woke up and seemed fine._

 **Stiles:** _You didn’t talk to him?_

 **Scott:** _I really didn’t get to._

 **Stiles:** _Ok. Leaving now. I’ll bring food._

`````

 

When Isaac returned to the Hale house he went straight for the stairs. He didn’t even bother stopping to talk to Boyd or Derek who were sitting downstairs in the living room. He heard Boyd start to get up off the couch, but Derek gave him a short and low growl, warning him not to, which Isaac was incredibly grateful for, he was not in the mood to talk to anyone. WHen he got to his room, Isaac pulled off most of his clothes before stomping off to the shower. Isaac turned it on and while he was waiting for the water to warm up he leaned on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror.

His expression spoke for itself. He was angry, and mostly at himself. Isaac knew that he really shouldn’t have been upset as he was about appearing weak in front of Scott. It seemed like everything in his life still made its way back to his father, who had been dead for almost 6 months now.

Isaac kicked off his boxers, noting the blood stains that were present on them and got into the shower, enjoying the relaxing sensation the hot water had as it fell on his body. He still couldn’t believe that his father was practically haunting his life. While he certainly embraced being a werewolf, he had accepted the bite from Derek mostly so he could stand up to his father or at least protect himself. Isaac also recognized that his complete disregard for his own safety most of the time came from his father. He could always justify that he’d heal and experienced worse. Even though most of the injuries he sustained as a werewolf were worse than the beatings from his father, Isaac was just used to getting hurt.

Isaac picked up his bottle of shampoo and worked it into his hair. Mostly he was upset with how he felt about displaying weakness and vulnerability, particularly in front of Scott. His father forced him to accept the physical and mental punishment, but without showing any signs of distress, complaining, or god forbid, letting somone else know that he was actually hurt. This was a lesson that he still carried with him. Isaac knew that even though he had been seriously injured he shouldn’t have been as angry with himself for letting others see him while he was hurt.

In fact, Isaac wasn’t sure that it was entirely his father’s fault either. Thinking about it now, his mind much clearer since the pain had diminished and he was now relaxed by the hot water cascading over his body, he seemed to feel like not only was he upset by letting Scott see him in his weakened state, but his wolf was almost embarrassed by it as well. Shutting off the water, Isaac made a mental note to ask Derek and possibly Peter about that as well.

 

`````

 

Stiles shut off his jeep and grabbed his wallet and phone before he went inside the restaurant to get the takeout pizza he had promised Scott on the phone earlier. He knew his best friend wasn’t in a very good place emotionally, but was a bit baffled as to why. He was still a bit surprised when Scott had told him the night before he liked Isaac. Stiles didn’t see that one coming, considering Scott was barely over Allison. At least Stiles thought his best friend was barely over Allison.

Stiles was about to open the door when it opened first and out came Lydia, carrying a pizza of her own.

“Lydia!” Stiles said, trying yet again to capture her attention while trying to not sound like he was too excited to see her, but he knew he failed.

“Oh, hi Stiles.” Lydia replied, continuing to walk towards her car.

Stiles debated talking to her about their conversation the day before, the one where she had told him that Isaac liked Scott. On one hand, he could get some good information about what she knew about Isaac. On the other hand, he was pretty sure he would make an absolute idiot out of himself trying to talk to Lydia. Deciding that it was a win/win situation for him, and really couldn't act like much more of an idiot, Stiles started to chase after her.

“Lydia, wait, I have to ask you something.” Stiles said, catching up with her.

“I’m late for a movie night with Allison, so make it quick.” Lydia answered, placing the pizza box on the roof of her car before looking for her keys in her purse.

“Um, ok, about yesterday, you said that Isaac liked Scott. How sure of that are you?” Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes, trying to make it look like he was serious.

Lydia looked at Stiles like he was crazy. “I never said that. You said that. I’m pretty sure you said that it was almost like Scott liked Isaac.”

Stiles paused and tried to remember their conversation they had while he drove them around town looking for Isaac. “I did? I think I remember you saying that Isaac liked Scott.”

“Nope.” Lydia answered. “I just told you that Scott and Allison were done for good this time. You were the one who thought there was something between those two.”

“Damnit, you’re right.” Stiles replied, thinking back to the conversation and remembering it just the way Lydia said it happened. Not that he doubted her memory, she had almost a spot on memory that was incredible and on top of that he had definitely forgotten to take his Adderall that day as well.

“Let’s say that I did tell you that Isaac likes Scott, what’s it to you?” Lydia asked, suddenly seeming like she was much more interested in the conversation than she had previously been.

“Ummm…no reason.” Stiles replied, his hands fidgeting in his pockets while he attempted to lie, even though he knew he sounded incredibly uncomfortable and awkward. Stiles was sure that even without werewolf senses, Lydia would instantly be able to tell he was trying to lie.

“Unless you’re asking me because you know something that I don’t, something about Scott…” Lydia said, her voice trailing off, attempting to get Stiles to give out information that he probably wasn’t intending to.

Stiles sighed. “Yeah, I think I know something. But you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone. Especially Isaac. Or Allison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!!!
> 
> Seriously, tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you'd like to see happen, etc.  
> I want to hear from you!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is mainly angsty Isaac and depressed/confused Scott. It was fun to write, but sort of hurt.

After his shower, Isaac changed into some old gym shorts and a t shirt with the arms cut off before he briskly made his way to the basement. He purposefully ignored the stares from the rest of his pack and slammed the door behind him. This was his time to vent, to let out his anger. Isaac wasn’t sure why Derek insisted on making part of the basement renovations include sort of a mini-gym, but he was the alpha insisted on it.

Isaac pulled his iPod out of his pocket and put in his earbuds before he briefly stretched and taped up his hands and fingers. He decided that it was time to go to work on the punching bag, which was secured to the ceiling and floor by several lengths of industrial strength chain and steel cable. This was Isaac’s own personal form of therapy. He’d beat the hell out of the punching bag, an activity that he used to perform a few times a week before he found himself spending more and more time with Scott and Stiles.

 _Scott._ Isaac thought and immediately followed it up with a hard right hook into the center of the bag. He immediately followed it up with two quick right jabs to the well-worn spot on the center of the bag, leaving it swaying a bit against the metal that held it in place.

 _Why did he have to be there?_ Isaac wondered and quickly followed it up with a flurry of blows on the punching bag which left his knuckles a bit sore, which caused him to be slightly less angry at himself and Scott. Not giving the bag a reprieve, Isaac launched another assault on it, striking hard enough that the chains began to strain.

 _I shouldn’t have let him see me like that!_ Isaac scolded himself before he started to slowly circle the punching bag and deliver quick single punches, a change up from the powerful blows he had been landing on it. Isaac became aware of the sweat that was now starting to coat his upper body, but didn’t care. He pulled off the shirt before tossing it aside and renewing his assault on the punching bag.

 _My father is dead! Why is he still ruining my life?_ Isaac practically shouted in his head as he wound up and threw an incredibly powerful right hook, putting all his energy along with most of his body weight and momentum into the blow. Isaac both felt and heard the bones and knuckles snap when his fist connected with the bag. He didn’t really care, he just sort of shook his right hand, he knew it would heal.

Isaac let his right arm hand a little low while he threw light punches with his left arm. He noticed that he felt more relaxed and much less angry at Scott than he did a few hours earlier. He was not feeling any less angry with himself though. He was still angry that he had appeared so weak in front of Scott.

 _This whole problem would just go away if I didn’t like that idiot. That really handsome and caring idiot._ Isaac thought. _Are you kidding me? I sound like a 12 year old girl._

Isaac threw another hard right at the bag, not caring if the bones had healed or not. The pain distracted him from his mind, and his mind was an uncomfortable place to be right now.

“Isaac.” Derek called out as he walked down the stairs. Isaac ignored him, not caring about the consequences of ignoring his alpha.

“Isaac, we need to talk.” Derek called out again before he sat down on the bottom step.

“I’m a little busy.” Isaac finally answered before he turned his back to Derek and punched the bag several more times.

Derek sighed. “Fine, I’ll talk, you listen and continue to beat the hell out that thing.”

“Go ahead.” Isaac replied, but paused his assault on the punching bag to take a drink of water.

“Are you ok?” Derek asked. Isaac knew that Derek was actually concerned about his physical well-being, but not entirely sure about his emotional state or the situation with Scott.

“I’m fine, I’ve healed, can’t you tell?” Isaac answered.

“That’s not what I’m talking about. I’m talking about your situation with Scott.” Derek retorted.

“There’s nothing, I pretty much took care of that this morning by fucking it all up.” Isaac responded and then moved back towards the punching bag.

“Isaac!” Derek practically shouted and stood up. “You lost control yesterday, and it was during a full moon. You almost died! I need to know if this is going to be a problem.”

Isaac stopped punching the bag and turned towards Derek. “I don’t know, can we talk about this later? I promise we’ll go over it, and I’ve got some questions…I just need to deal with some things on my own, ok?”

“Fine, Boyd and Erica are going out on recon tonight, we’ll do it then.” Derek answered before heading back up the stairs.

Isaac went back to punching at the bag now that the bones in both of his hands were healed.

 

`````

 

Scott was still in the same spot on the couch that he had occupied for the past hour when he heard Stiles arrive.  He heard Stiles turn off his jeep before struggling to balance the box of pizza in his arms while simultaneously trying to put his keys in his pocket and grab his phone off the floor of his jeep. He knew that he should get up and at least open the door for his best friend, but Scott just didn’t care. He knew Stiles had a key and could easily get in through the front door, even if he was carrying a large pizza box with him. He didn’t feel like doing anything actually. After Stiles had texted him and told him that he was bringing food, Scott had sent Isaac several texts and even called him, but got no response.

           

At first Scott’s messages made no reference to that morning’s events, just a few simple invitations to come over and hangout, making sure to mention that Stiles was getting a pizza from Isaac’s favorite restaurant, a tactic that Scott was sure would work, so it just started to hurt more and more as no reply ever came from Isaac. Scott wasn’t even sure what he had done to make Isaac so angry with him. He’d love to simply explain Isaac’s outburst as an after effect of the full moon, but that was a stretch. Isaac had incredible self-control and restraint when it came to dealing with the full moon.

“Don’t bother opening the door for the guy brining you food.” Stiles shouted into the house, unsure as to where Scott was, before he closed the front door with his foot.

“I’m not hungry.” Scott answered flatly, letting Stiles know where he was in the house.

Stiles walked into the living room and put the pizza box on the table in front of Scott. “Dude, I brought yours and Isaac’s favorite pizza, and it’s fresh there’s no way you can say you’re not hungry, I mean come on, it came out of the oven like a minute before I got there. Do you know how well I accidentally timed that? I had no idea when it would be ready after I called in the order but…”

Scott started to tune out Stiles’ rambling. It was a bit comforting having another person around, but it wasn’t the person Scott wanted to see. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to see Isaac, considering what had happened that morning.

“Scott…you’re not even paying attention to me.” Stiles said before he started to mutter under his breath. “It’s like you’re heartbroken again.”

“What did you say?” Scott asked, taking a little offense at the heartbroken comment.

“That you’re not paying attention to me?” Stiles asked, knowing that Scott had totally heard the heartbroken comment. “Ok, fine, I said it’s almost like you’re heartbroken again...wait…this is about Isaac, isn’t it?”

“No…” Scott groaned, not wanting to admit how much Isaac had really affected him, but the way Stiles arched his eyebrows in response to Scott’s denial made him feel guilty for even attempting to lie to his best friend. “Yeah, it’s Isaac.”

“Dude!” Stiles exclaimed. “Come on! You should have told him you like him. I mean, if I was all laid up and injured, having someone take care of me would earn them total brownie points.”

“I know!” Scott answered, finally moving on the couch. “I was thinking that I’d tell him that I liked him when he woke up, but then he got weird.”

“Scott...you’re gonna need to be a lot more specific than weird. Our entire lives are nothing but weird. Weird doesn’t even seem that weird to me anymore.” Stiles replied.

“Well, Isaac was angry,” Scott explained. “Like really angry. The moment he saw me he got angry and yelled at me to leave. He wolfed out too.”

“Why would he be mad at you? Why would he wolf out?” Stiles asked before shoving a piece of pizza into his mouth.

“That’s the thing, I don’t know why!” Scott said, getting frustrated and running his hands through his hair. “It’s like Isaac just lost it.”

Stiles stayed mostly silent while he chewed on the pizza he had just stuffed into his mouth and thought about it.

“Think it’s something with his dad? Or is it a wolf thing?” Stiles asked, grasping at anything he could think of. Isaac’s dad was a safe bet, practically everyone in the pack knew that there were lasting results from the emotional and physical abuse he suffered at the hands of his father.

“I don’t know, that doesn’t seem too out there, but why would his father be the reason he freaked out?” Scott asked. Stiles could tell his best friend was upset and in need of answers.

“It could be, what his dad did was pretty messed up.” Stiles answered. “But I’m not going to count out that this is some wolfy mating thing.”

Scott blushed and turned a very dark shade of red. “Stiles! What the hell? Mating?”

 

`````

 

Isaac went back to his room after he got tired of punching the bag in the basement. He was dripping with sweat and considered taking another shower, but decided to check his phone first. He figured he probably had a few missed messages from Stiles, and maybe Lydia wondering if he was ok. He smiled at the thought. He had a strange relationship with Lydia. She teased him a lot, but at the same time she really wanted to look out for him and make sure he was ok. Isaac knew that she probably wouldn’t think of him so fondly if she knew that he and Erica were very close to killing her during the past year.

Isaac unlocked his phone and his heart stopped. He had two messages from Stiles, two from Erica and then thirteen from Scott along with four missed calls and two voicemails. Isaac was torn. He knew Scott cared about him, but as a friend. The guy was still in love with Allison. And as much as he’d like Scott to come over and just hold him and make sure he was ok, he refused to allow himself to show that kind of weakness to the boy he liked.

Isaac quickly typed up a short reply to both Stiles and Lydia, but ignored every single one from Scott and then proceeded to delete the voicemails from him as well. He resisted the urge to throw his phone up against the wall before leaving his room to take another shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, let me know what you think! I REALLY want to hear from you guys!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!

Isaac wasn’t happy about the conversation he was now forced into with Derek and Peter. He had hoped that Derek would just forget about the promise he had made while in the basement, but it looked like he had no such luck.

“Isaac, what happened?” Derek asked.

Isaac sighed heavily. He felt like he was a child being scolded. He felt weak for losing control the day before and breaking out of the restraints that were sometimes used on the younger betas.

“I don’t know. I didn’t want to kill anything like on a normal full moon…I wanted Scott.” Isaac explained.

Peter cleared his throat awkwardly and clearly looked uncomfortable. “How…badly did you want him? What did you want him for?”

Isaac almost smiled at the thought. It was his only defense against the insanity that he had been driven to the night before. “I was willing to break my own bones to get to him, so I think that sums it up pretty well.”

“And what would you have done if you found him?” Derek asked, picking up on the part of the question that Isaac purposefully didn’t answer.

“I don’t know…I just…I wanted to smell him…I wanted to physically be near him…and maybe to pin him to the ground while I, um, did things to him.” Isaac answered, starting to blush.

Peter tried to turn away and muffle his voice, but Isaac still heard him. “We’ve got a problem.”

 

`````

 

Scott realized he still hadn’t moved off the couch when he heard his mom come home. He realized she was home incredibly late, her shift ended a few hours ago.

“Hey mom.” Scott said when she passed by the living room on her way to the stairs.

Melissa stopped in her tracks when she heard her son. “Scott…you were lying on the couch when I left for work…11 hours ago. Is there something wrong? You seemed upset at breakfast. This isn’t about Allison, is it?”

Scott didn’t even care that his mom mentioned Allison. He figured he could talk to his mom, talking to Stiles really didn’t help and he didn’t know what he had to lose anymore.

“No, it’s not Allison.” Scott explained and sat up on the couch.

“Well, it’s clearly someone you’re hung up on.” Melissa answered before sitting down next to him.

Scott sighed. Things had barely gotten better with his mom after the werewolf revelation, so he wasn’t sure how she was going to handle her son liking another male.

“Have you ever had someone in your life that you’re really close to, like a friend, but then one day you realize that you like them as more than a friend?” Scott asked.

Melissa seemed to be caught off guard by her son’s question. “Actually, um, yes, that’s why I’m home so late. I actually went on a date after work, well, not a date, we just grabbed some food. Yes, still dressed like this and looking like hell.”

“Mom, you look beautiful, like always.” Scott answered.

“Nice try. Changing the subject with a lie isn’t going to work. So what’s going on with whoever this person is?” His mother asked.

“I…I don’t know.” Scott answered.

“Scott! You have to talk to them!” Melissa responded, a bit shocked at her son for his inaction.

“I don’t know mom, things just got weird this morning and I don’t even know why, maybe I should just, I don’t know, let things cool off for a bit.” Scott replied.

“You know that’s not going to work. Doing nothing has never helped anyone.” Melissa said before getting up off the couch. “I’m going to bed, I’m exhausted. I better not see you moping around tomorrow. I have quite a list of things that need to be done around here.”

“Aren’t you going to tell me about your date?” Scott asked, trying to quickly change the subject.

“Maybe tomorrow once you’re done mowing the lawn.” Melissa answered before disappearing up the stairs.

“But mom, I work tomorrow!” Scott protested, but realized his mother was ignoring him.

Scott admitted defeat when he was met with nothing but silence from the second floor of the house. He decided that it was probably a good time for him to go to bed as well.

 

`````

 

Peter practically pulled Derek outside once Isaac went up to his room. He didn’t want the younger beta to overhear them.

“We’ve got a problem with those two. I don’t know how we didn’t see this sooner.” Peter said, leaning up against the porch railing.

“Isaac is too stubborn to talk to Scott, and Scott’s too dense to see what’s going on.” Derek replied.

“And it’s not like we can tell them what’s going on, or even try to help them along, that will only make things worse.” Peter said, sighing.

 

`````

 

Stiles was lying in bed, unable to sleep, still trying to figure out how to get his two closest friends to pull their heads out of their asses and realize that they both liked each other. The only problem was that they were both acting like children. They would never actually work out their situation on their own.

Stiles knew what he had to do. He was going to set up Isaac and Scott on a date. If they were too dense and childish to figure it out on their own, he would do it for them. The only problem was figuring out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I SWEAR things are going to start picking up. This was more of a transitional chapter to get things going in the new direction with this fic. I PROMISE things will actually start to happen!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO updates in TWO days? I'm on fire! Hope you enjoy! And PLEASE leave me some feedback!!!

When Isaac woke up the next morning, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do more. He either wanted to hide, sulk or brood over his situation with Scott. While he was still embarrassed about letting Scott see him completely helpless the previous morning and he felt like his wolf was also upset by the same situation, Isaac was sure that he still had no clue what was going on, even after his cryptic talk with Derek and Peter the night before.

What Isaac wasn’t expecting was the 5 new messages from Stiles on his phone. How he had slept through receiving those, Isaac didn’t know, so he decided to check them.

 **Stiles:** _Dude, glad you’re ok. Want to come over today?_

 **Stiles:** _It’s like 7:50am; you’re probably not awake yet, let me know though. I even have leftover breakfast._

 **Stiles:** _I was wondering, do manatees make nests?_

 **Stiles:** _Seriously Isaac, I’m begging you to come over._

 **Stiles:** _I’ve resorted to cleaning the bathroom, that’s how bored I am._

Isaac smiled. With all the seriousness of the last few days, he needed the pointless ramblings of one of his closest friends, or in Isaac’s case, one of his only friends, and he definitely could go for hanging out with Stiles that day.

 **Isaac:** _Sure, I’ll come over. Let me shower first, ok?_

 **Stiles:** _Awesome. And I ate the breakfast leftovers._

 **Isaac:** _Is Scott going to be there?_

 **Stiles:** _No, he’s working most of the day._

Isaac wasn’t sure how his day could get better. He could easily avoid Scott and at the same time hang out with Stiles. Deciding that he wasn’t going to let his situation with Scott get him down, Isaac hopped out of bed and grabbed his towel from its usual position of hanging over the top of his desk chair and made his way to the shower.

 

`````

 

Derek stood at the large bay window in the living room and watched Isaac sprint off into the woods. He knew his beta was going to be gone most of the day, spending time with Stiles, which made Derek settle down a bit. He knew that if Isaac was going to be around Scott that it could only go one of two ways. Either very well or very bad.

“They could figure it out you know.” Peter said, entering the living room.

“Do you know what the chances of that happening sooner rather than later are?” Derek retorted.

“You know that either way they’re going to end up with their hands all over each other, right?” Peter asked.

Derek sighed. “I’m just worried that they’re going to end up tearing each other apart before they figure it out.”

“I’ve never been impressed with McCall’s mental capacity, but how can they not see it? They’re both clearly attracted to each other.” Peter countered.

“Good point.” Derek replied. He had seen this before. Isaac and Scott were attracted to each other. However, as Peter liked to remind him, it wasn’t as simple. A werewolf was a different type of being. They had their human side and their wolf side. When two werewolves are attracted to one another, it wasn’t just one side or the other that got involved, it was both.

And as both Scott and Isaac had figured out, their desires manifested in different ways, and could replace the bloodlust that they experienced. For Scott, it was the vivid dreams that he had when he was first turned. Derek was glad that Scott spared them the details of the dreams he had been having when the two of them along with Peter had talked a few days earlier. For Isaac, his urge to kill had been replaced with the urge to, for the lack of a better word, mate with Scott.

“I can see the wheels turning in your head nephew, you know we can’t try to help them along, you know, force them together. That can only end badly.” Peter said.

“I know.” Derek answered calmly, trying not to let his unease project in his voice. He also hoped that nobody else would be stupid enough to try that idea either.

 

`````

“So what happened yesterday with you and Scott?” Stiles asked Isaac the moment the taller boy entered the house.

Isaac glared at Stiles, who was pretty sure the werewolf in front of him was channeling his alpha’s scowling powers.

“Nothing. Nothing happened and I don’t want to talk about it.” Isaac answered after he felt he had looked threatening enough to make Stiles back off the subject of Scott McCall.

“Ok, whatever.” Stiles replied. “But really? Nothing happened? You’re sure? Because Scott was like seriously depressed all day yesterday. He did nothing but lay around on the couch all day and it was after he got home from watching over you all night and-“

Isaac was annoyed by Stiles rambling and interrupted him, practically yelling at his hyperactive host. “I don’t want to talk about it!”

Stiles was caught off guard by Isaac’s outburst. “Whoa, sorry dude, I’m only asking cause I think he likes you.”

And there it was. Isaac felt like he was punched in the stomach. With one simple sentence that was practically muttered under his breath, Stiles had managed to send him reeling. Up until that point, Isaac felt like his day would be relatively normal, no Scott problems. Isaac felt like all his mental preparation for the day had just been thrown out the window. He wanted to run back to his room, curl up into a ball and hide in the corner.

How could Scott like him? He was weak, he proved that when he was taken out by the hunters. He was still majorly messed up from his dad. Why would Scott like someone who was so damaged? He had even fought, both physically and verbally with Scott on multiple occasions. Isaac also hated that by muttering one small phrase, Stiles had reduced him to feeling weak and pathetic like this.

“You ok? You look like you’re going to puke.” Stiles asked while placing his hand on Isaac’s shoulder, snapping him out of his inner turmoil.

“Yeah, um…yeah, I’m good, sorry.” Isaac answered and followed Isaac into the living room, where they both sat down.

Stiles grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and looked like he was going to grab the Xbox controller in front of him, but quickly stopped.

“Man, if we’re gonna game today I’m gonna have to get some snacks or something. I looked this morning, I’m out of everything. You want to hang out here while I run to the store? I’ll be twenty minutes, tops.” Stiles asked.

Isaac knew there would be no way in hell that Stiles would only take twenty minutes, but if it meant food while they played Xbox, he was totally ok with that.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll just watch Sports Center or something.” Isaac answered.

 

`````

 

Stiles was grinning when he slid into the driver’s seat of his jeep. He didn’t think his plan was going to come together this well. He started the engine and pulled out his phone to send a quick text message.

 **Stiles:** _Hey, come in the patio door when you get here, dad has to fix the handle on the front door._

 **Scott:** _Ok, I’m almost at your place._

`````

 

Isaac was a bit surprised to hear the patio door open a few minutes after Stiles had left. He was even more surprised when his nose identified who the person who just opened it was.

“Scott!” Isaac exclaimed, getting up off the couch and entering a stance that looked like he was about to run for his life.

“Isaac? Stiles said you were busy with Derek all day.” Scott replied, clearly just as shocked to see Isaac as Isaac was to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER?!?! Sorry! PLEASE DONT HATE ME!!!
> 
> I'll have the next update posted soon, I promise. Probably within the next few days. I know exactly where I'm taking this.
> 
> As always PLEASE leave me some feedback! I'd love to hear from you!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY it took forever for the update! School happened. It's my last semester of college so I want to make sure my GPA is solid.

Stiles was still unbelievably proud of himself how well his plan was going to work. After the messages from Scott, he turned his phone off and tossed it onto the passenger seat, figuring that Scott and Isaac might want their privacy. He was even going to take the long way to the grocery store, dawdle there and take the long way home. Hopefully, he wouldn’t walk in on two partially or unclothed werewolves touching each other when he got home.

“If only I could find someone to fall in love with and not have my feelings returned…oh…never mind.” Stiles said out loud as he pulled into the grocery store.

 

`````

 

“What…what are you doing here?” Isaac asked, suppressing the urge to run as far away from Stiles’ living room as fast as he possibly could.

“What are you doing here? Stiles wanted to hang out!” Scott answered

“Stiles asked _me_ to hang out.” Isaac answered, getting defensive. He wasn’t sure why he was getting angry with Scott McCall. He had every right to hang out with his best friend. Maybe it was due to the fact that Isaac wanted some male bonding time with someone who wasn’t Derek or Peter Hale, or even a werewolf.

“Look, umm, I’m just going to go.” Scott said, his voice full of unease.

That’s what made Isaac start to feel even more angry, which was totally confusing to him. At first he didn’t want to be anywhere near Scott and now he was getting angry at the other werewolf for wanting to leave. He thought Scott liked him. Why would Scott leave if he liked him?

“No. You’re going to stay.” Isaac practically growled back.

 

 

`````

 

As Stiles went around the corner into the soda aisle he could have sworn he saw a familiar dark leather jacket standing near the meat counter. He was about to see if it was Derek when he heard a voice right behind him.

“Stilinski, you going soft this summer or are you and the other two stooges interested in some lacrosse practice?” Jackson asked, startling Stiles. He was pretty sure Jackson was referring to Scott and Isaac.

“Jackson? What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, whipping around to face one of the co-captains of his lacrosse team.

“I’m auditioning for the musical, what does it look like I’m doing?” Jackson answered, rolling his eyes.

Stiles was about to reply to Jackson when he was interrupted again.

“Stiles? What the hell are you doing here?” Derek asked, joining Jackson and Stiles’ conversation.

“I’m killing time while Isaac and Scott finally spill their guts to each other. I totally tricked them into both coming to my place.” Stiles explained, looking rather proud of his plan.

“You did what?” Derek growled, eyes widening in a mix of surprise and anger. “Do you have any idea what could happen?”

Stiles and Jackson both stared back at Derek without answering him.

“They’re going to tear each other apart!” Derek explained, but Stiles and Jackson still looked like they were clueless.

“I thought they wanted to bone, not kill each other.” Jackson said, which surprised Stiles. He didn’t know how aware of the situation Jackson was, but obviously Lydia had filled him in.

“Come on, I’ll explain on the way. I have to make sure they don’t kill each other.” Derek said, grabbing Stiles and Jackson and dragging them with him.

 

`````

 

Scott wasn’t sure why Isaac suddenly not running away made him angry. He could feel his blood run hotter through his veins. It was like Isaac was challenging him, challenging his right to hang out with Stiles.

“I’ll leave if I want.” Scott said sternly, this wasn’t about leaving anymore and he wasn’t going to let Isaac tell him what to do.

Isaac took a step towards him, lowering his head, but still glaring. “I’m telling you that you are not going to leave Scott.”

Scott felt himself losing control, but he didn’t care. He was also pretty sure his eyes were now flashing gold. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Scott noticed that Isaac was starting to slowly circle him, a sign of a challenge from the other werewolf.

“Who’s going to stop me, you?” Isaac asked, extending his claws.

“You’re going to regret that.” Scott answered, shifting and fully embracing the anger that was pounding through his skull.

 

`````

 

“They’re both attracted to each other, their human side and their wolf, but they’re refusing to do anything about it, which is fine, except you had to go mettle.” Derek explained, pushing the gas pedal of his Camaro down further. “Why do you think Isaac freaked out the last time they were forced together? They both know they’re attracted to the other, but they’re unwilling to deal with it and do something about it. They’re sensing each other as possible mates and-“

“Mates? As in mating? As in wolves mate for life?” Stiles interrupted Derek with a barrage of questions.

“Stiles, damnit.” Derek answered before sighing. “It’s not like that. Every werewolf has many potential…partners…and when they sense another as being a potential partner they try to present themselves as suitable as possible for each other.”

“Which is why Lahey went all crazy at the vet?” Jackson asked.

“Exactly.” Derek replied. “And since the both of them are not working this out on their own, they’re going to sense the insecurity in each other when forced to be together. Their wolves are going to pick up on that and challenge each other to see if their choice in…partners…is correct.”

“So if the other is weak then they’re not a suitable mate…err, partner then?” Stiles asked.

“Yes. And if they challenge each other, it’s going to get bloody.” Derek answered.

 

 

`````

 

 

Isaac couldn’t believe that Scott had just tackled him through the glass patio door and out into Stiles’ back yard. Thankfully it was surrounded by a high, white wooden fence, so the chances of the neighbors witnessing a werewolf fight was slim.

Isaac bared his teeth at Scott who was now sitting on his chest before flinging him off and jumping back onto his feet to meet any retaliation that Scott could mount. Scott quickly got back onto his feet and began to circle Isaac, looking for a weakness. He started to move in on Isaac’s right side, but used that as a trick to get Isaac off balance and lunged at the taller werewolf’s left side, his claws slicing through the shirt and flesh covering Isaac’s left side and ribs.

Isaac let out a low growl of pain and used the opening that Scott’s attack had provided. He quickly balled his fist and swung at Scott’s face, making a solid connection and could feel the jawbone crack underneath his swing. Before Scott realized what happened, Isaac followed the punch up with a swift kick to Scott’s stomach, sending him to the ground.

Isaac began to growl at Scott, clearly gloating in his momentary success at putting Scott on the ground. Scott noticed this and quickly lunged up off the ground, swiping at Isaac’s stomach with his left hand claws and impaling his right into the thick muscle of Isaac’s thighs. Isaac visibly winced at the pain and stumbled a bit, allowing Scott to follow up with a series of punches to Isaac’s stomach, each one causing Isaac to hunch over a little more before his face was low enough for Scott to deliver a full uppercut, knocking Isaac to the ground. Scott followed up his successful string of attacks with two deep swipes of his claws to Isaac’s chest, shredding his shirt and spilling a large amount of blood.

Scott didn’t hear the screech of tires in the driveway when he circled Isaac’s prone form on the ground while delivering a kick to the kidney area on Isaac’s back and another to his stomach. He reached down and grabbed Isaac by the shoulders and pulled him to his feet, even though he was obviously dazed and unable to fight. Scott was about to renew his assault when Stiles, Jackson and Derek burst out onto the patio.

Derek quickly shifted, focused his glowing red eyes on Scott and let out a roar that sent Scott off running in the opposite direction. Stiles was about to yell something but he didn’t when Scott jumped over the tall fence and retreated away from the Stilinski house.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are AWESOME!!!! Let me know what you think!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS AND NOT TO MENTION UPDATING IT FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE MARCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Yeah, I'm really sorry guys, I feel awful for leaving you guys hanging like that. School happened. Basically it was my last semester of college classes before I student teach in the fall. Things started off pretty easy, but as the semester went on, shit just started to happen and pile up. So yeah, here you go.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Derek shouted at Stiles, shoving the human backwards into his own house, making way for Jackson to carry a battered and bleeding Isaac into the house.

“I’m thinking about how the hell I’m going to explain to my dad why the patio door has been shattered and why one of my friends is lying on my kitchen table bleeding!” Stiles shouted back, not afraid to confront the alpha wolf.

“Hey, Lahey’s bleeding pretty bad and it just got on my new jeans. Can you do something about that or not?” Jackson said, butting into the argument between wolf and human, but was quickly silenced by glares from both.

“You knew Scott wanted Isaac! There are reasons we can’t force two wolves together like that!” Derek snapped, turning his attention back to Stiles.

“And how was I supposed to know that? I didn’t find anything online! Do you know how painful it is to sit by and watch two of your friends silently pine after each other and not do anything about it?” Stiles asked, furrowing his brow and balling his hands up into fists.

“Hey! Lahey is still bleeding. Why the hell isn’t he healing himself?” Jackson interrupted the arguing human and alpha again, this time leaving the annoyance out of his voice and substituting it with what sounded like genuine concern.

Derek momentarily abandoned his argument with Stiles and approached Isaac, who was lying on his back on the kitchen table. All three could tell that Isaac was on the verge of losing consciousness, but was still somewhat lucid.

“Isaac, it’s ok, you’re going to be fine, just close your eyes, let your body take over.” Derek instructed, using a calm, soothing and steady voice, one that neither Stiles nor Jackson had ever heard the alpha use, or were even aware of it being one that he was capable of producing.

“So, is he going to be ok?” Jackson asked, pointing at the still bleeding gashes left all over the taller werewolf’s body.

“He’ll be fine.” Derek replied, removing his attention from Isaac and refocusing it on Stiles. “You cannot just meddle in things like that.”

Stiles let out a long exhale. “Ok, fine. How do we fix this?”

Derek paused a moment before answering. “By doing what you just did. We force them together. But this time they’ll be monitored. And we’re going to force them to talk about it.”

“Well, that won’t be the most awkward situation ever.” Stiles muttered under his breath while he grabbed the roll of paper towels in an attempt to start cleaning the kitchen and avoid being grounded for the remainder of summer break.

“It’s your fault it got awkward.” Derek replied, causing Stiles to silently curse werewolf hearing. “And find out were McCall is. We need to get this under control.”

 

`````

 

Scott stumbled into his own back yard, and collapsed onto the grass, the cold dew that clung to the lawn was now coating his entire body. The cool feeling the grass and water provided seemed to clear his rage clouded head. Rolling onto his back, Scott traced the practically healed wounds that Isaac had given him, pausing as his left hand traced his right, recalling the feeling of it connecting with Isaac.

“What the fuck?” Scott asked out loud, a mix of confusion and regret pouring over him. He didn’t even know what just happened, why he had been completely overtaken by rage and had wanted nothing more than to assert his dominance over Isaac, which was the exact opposite of what Scott really wanted. The last clear thoughts he had, which were probably about a half hour ago, was the overwhelming sense of weakness being broadcasted by Isaac, and for some reason, that drove him to attacking the boy he had feelings for.

Remembering how he actually felt about Isaac made Scott’s stomach churn. He liked Isaac, and possibly loved him, but that part was still unclear. As if their friendship hadn’t already spiraled out of control into a situation that could be described as slightly awkward because of the morning in Deaton’s office, things were now far beyond awkward. They had both tried to kill each other. Even if Scott believed the things Stiles told him, that Isaac did actually like him as well, he wasn’t sure how even a friendship could be salvaged.

Things were tense and awkward between him and Stiles earlier that year when he had shifted on one of his first full moons and attempted to kill his best friend, so Scott began to think up various situations involving a new friendship with a guy that had an incredible amount of emotional baggage and what their outcomes would be, and all of them were not good. Not even remotely. In one of the best scenarios that his still foggy mind could come up with, he and Isaac would be destined to give each other glares from across the hallway back at school.

When his phone started to ring from his pocket, Scott was actually amused that it wasn’t broken considering the physical altercation he had just been involved in. He also didn’t even consider the consequences when he picked up.

“What the fuck was that?” Stiles’ practically shouted over the phone. “I was supposed to come home and find you two making out on the couch, not in the back yard trying to kill each other! I swear, I leave you alone for twenty minutes, twenty minutes Scott, and you two try to tear each other apart! If I didn’t know better I wou-“

Scott interrupted his best friend. “I don’t know Stiles! I don’t know what the hell just happened!”

“Well, I’m coming over, broken patio door be damned.” Stiles informed him.

Scott debated asking the question he knew he should ask, but decided that the night couldn’t possibly get any worse. “Is Isaac ok?”

“You’re asking about Isaac? What the hell is wrong with you?” Stiles renewed the verbal assault of his best friend. “I’m going to have to explain to my dad why our patio door is shattered, why there’s blood all over the back yard and you’re trying to ask about Isaac?”

 

`````

 

Stiles hung up the phone after a long and drawn out conversation that Derek had instructed him to redirect any and all questions about Isaac away from the subject of Isaac and onto something else. To Derek and Jackson, Stiles looked like he was going to be sick.

“Are you happy now? I just acted like the worst human being on the planet, ignoring how my best friend feels, ignoring my other closest friend who happens to be unconscious and, well, not bleeding any more, just to distract Scott so we can buy ourselves some time to get these two emotionally stunted werewolves together tomorrow?” Stiles asked, throwing his hands up in the air, obviously frustrated with the whole situation.

“Yes.” Derek answered, turning away from Stiles and picking up the unconscious Isaac Lahey off the kitchen table. “Jackson, go home. Stiles will call you tomorrow.”

Without another word, Jackson disappeared out of the pane-less patio door.

“I’m taking Isaac home. Get your ass to the preserve tomorrow morning, early. We have to start damage control and I am not looking forward to hearing my uncle tell me ‘I told you so’ all night and I’m certainly not going to tolerate it tomorrow.” Derek announced.

“Tomorrow, preserve, early. Got it.” Stiles replied, calming himself down by knowing they were going to fix this mess. “If my dad doesn’t kill me.”

When Stiles heard the Camaro in the driveway start up and leave, he turned and looked at the clock, figuring out that he had about an hour and a half before his dad got home, just enough time to clean up the blood in the kitchen, hose it off the patio, dilute what was on the grass and hopefully come up with a plausible enough lie about the patio door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I appologize so much for the delay.
> 
> And this little fic is probably going to be coming to an end soon, not exactly sure when or how long I'm going to go with this, I'm really making this whole thing up as I go along.
> 
> Hope you guys like the new chapter and the set up for the next! 
> 
> Which I promise will be written in a lot less time that it took for me to deliver this one! March 4th to May 28th, that's way too long.


	9. Chapter 9

Scott pulled the pillow that he was using to cover his head and attempt to block out the lecture he was receiving from Stiles, even if his best friend was keeping his voice down to avoid waking Melissa McCall who was sleeping down the hall.

“Ok, look, I know I screwed up, but like I said, I couldn’t control it.” Scott pleaded, taking the pillow off his head.

Stiles stared back at him blankly for a second. “I’m still not buying your bullshit. When you said you wanted to get your hands all over Isaac I didn’t think you meant in a way that would leave him bruised and bloodied. Unless that’s what you’re into, but I doubt that Isaac is.”

“Oh my god, Stiles! You’re not helping!” Scott groaned, slightly disturbed at Stiles’ tangent.

“I’m not helping? I’m not the one who tore into the boy I’ve wanted to bone for the past two weeks. Not that there’s any boy I want to bone, just, you know, Lydia.” Stiles responded.

 “Stiles, have you taken your adderall yet today?” Scott asked, suspecting there was a reason for the tangents that Stiles was going on.

“Yep, right before I came over. Why?”

Scott laughed. If he wasn’t having one of the biggest crises of his life since the werewolf bite, the conversation he was having with Stiles would have cheered him up, or at least made him forget about any sort of normal problems he was having.

 

`````

 

The moment Scott left the room to take a shower, Stiles closed the door, turned on a fan to provide even more background noise and pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Derek’s phone. He even cringed a little when he realized he now had Derek Hale’s phone number programed into his own phone.

“Ok, I’ve got him calmed down, when do you want us to be there?” Stiles asked when the alpha werewolf answered the phone.

“Any time you’re ready. But we need to do this fast.” Derek answered.

Stiles let out a slow exhale of breath. “Ok, we’ll be there.”

“Good.” Derek replied.

“Wait!” Stiles almost shouted before he hung up. “Aren’t they going to tear each other apart like last night?”

“No. Last night was their show of aggression, hopefully they’ll be much more timid this time.” Derek said before he hung up.

“Hopefully?” Stiles let out a nervous chuckle. “Aweome, this’ll go great.

 

`````

 

“I don’t want to talk to Derek. He’s going to be pissed.” Scott whined as he shifted uncomfortably in Stiles’ jeep. He fully believed that his best friend was taking him to see Derek Hale and nobody else, even if Stiles almost let the plan of the forced conversation out of the bag.

“You clawed up Isaac pretty badly last night, so he’s going to be pissed, yeah, but more importantly, don’t you want to know why you’ve been freaking out lately?” Stiles asked.

“Besides the fact that I like Isaac? Who’s a guy? I thought I was straight!” Scott replied.

Stiles made the left turn onto the long dirt road that led to the Hale house. “Well, I did some research on that. There’s a theory that werewolves will pair off with anyone they feel is a good match for them, regardless of gender, so you think Isaac is a good match or counterpart for you.”

Stiles watched Scott ponder his answer for a second, not detecting yet another lie. Stiles had asked Derek about the whole Scott going gay for Isaac thing, and according to Derek as well as Peter, whom Stiles tried really hard to ignore, werewolves weren’t concerned so much about gender as they were about a good match.

“Ok, I get it. Too bad Isaac’s never going to want to even see me again. He’s probably going to tear me apart the next time I turn my back.” Scott muttered.

Stiles focused on driving. He was having a hard time not telling Scott the truth about the phone call that morning from Derek. Isaac had healed, but he was an emotional wreck. He was alternating between rage and confusion.

“Well, you’ll deal with that when the time comes.” Stiles replied.

 

`````

 

When Scott and Stiles arrived at the Hale house they found Peter waiting for them on the front steps.

“Morning boys, Derek is in the back, waiting for you.” Peter said calmly.

“Ok, thanks.” Scott answered, shying away from the former alpha and heading around to the back side of the house.

“So, umm, just try to stay calm.” Stiles suggested

 “What?” Scott asked. He felt like the statement came out of absolutely nowhere.

Stiles looked away, avoiding eye contact and he knew he was giving himself away. “Umm, nothing, just, yeah.”

The pair rounded the corner of the house and Scott’s face went from one of confusion to one of shock. Standing directly next to Derek was Isaac. On the porch stood the rest of the pack, Peter, Erica, Boyd, and even Jackson. When Scott made eye contact with Isaac, he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

“What’s going on?” Scott almost stammered. He wasn’t used to being caught so off guard.

Derek stepped forward and temporarily blocked Isaac from sight. “What’s going on is that there is a major issue in this pack that is threatening to get out of hand. You and Isaac need to talk.”

“About what?” Scott asked.

The whole group turned to face Jackson when he loudly scoffed. “Are you that dense McCall?”

“Jackson!” Derek barked. “Shut up. Now.”

“You need to talk about this thing going on between you and Isaac.” Stiles butted in, placing his hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“And the rest of us are going to be inside, observing you so there are no repeats of last night.” Derek added.

Derek walked up to the porch and shoved the rest of the pack into the house before leaving the two teenaged werewolves alone in the back yard.

“Umm, hi.” Scott said quietly, avoiding eye contact with Isaac.

“Hi? That’s all you have to say to me?” Isaac asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

“Well, what do you want me to say?” Scott replied. He was getting frustrated. He didn’t like being forced into these kinds of conversations.

Isaac stared at the ground for a few seconds before he spoke. “I don’t know, why not explain to me why you’ve been weird lately?”

“Why I’ve been weird? You’re the one who’s been weird! Ever since the full moon you haven’t been yourself.” Scott countered.

“I…I’ve had some things to deal with. And how would you even know what I’m like? You barely pay attention to anyone that isn’t Allison.” Isaac replied, hoping the comment about Allison would add some sting.

“Allison? She has nothing to do with this. We’re over, and we’ve been over for a long time now!” Scott answered, taking a few steps toward Isaac who was looking like he was getting more and more upset as the conversation went on. It almost physically hurt Scott to see Isaac so upset.

“You still haven’t answered my question. What even makes you think you know me?” Isaac asked.

Scott sighed. “Because you’re my friend Isaac. I don’t have many friends, and I know the few I have. I know that you’re still not comfortable with how much Stiles and I touch you. I know that even though you’ll never ask for it, your favorite topping on pizza is sausage, so I always get some when I order pizza. I know that you secretly love all the Star Wars movies a lot more than you’ll ever let on.”

Isaac was a bit shocked at just how much Scott had picked up on, even if they were simple things like things he liked.

“I know that you still get nightmares about your dad. I know that you still feel like you don’t deserve to be liked by anyone.” Scott continued. “Yet through all that, you’re fiercely loyal to the pack. You want to protect us just as much as I do, yet you won’t ever ask for anything in return.  You’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met Isaac.”

Isaac swore to himself he wasn’t going to break down in front of Scott, and he turned away, putting his back towards him and looked at the ground. He was trying hard to not let himself get upset but the last few comments about his personality were almost too much. Somehow, Scott had seen through the walls Isaac had tried to put up to keep people out.

“Then why did you attack me last night?” Isaac asked, still facing away from Scott, his voice cracking several times when he spoke. He was starting to feel as horrified as he did the morning he woke up in Deaton’s office, his weakness revealed to Scott.

That question caught Scott off guard. “I don’t know Isaac. I…I didn’t actually want to, it’s like something took over, just like how I lost control right after I was turned.”

Isaac really wasn’t satisfied with the answer, but he didn’t feel like pushing it. If it was a werewolf biology question he could just ask Derek later.

“I guess I’d want to know why you’re paying that much attention to me then.” Isaac asked, his stomach churning, his head still wracking with rage that Scott had seen what he was truly like, weaknesses and all.

“I think it’s time you answered my question. Why have you been weird lately?” Scott countered.

Isaac let out two long breaths to try to calm himself down. He was on the verge of having an emotional breakdown. “It’s because I’ve been having a hard time dealing with some things lately.”

Scott instinctively took another few steps towards Isaac and placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew he wanted to make Isaac feel better, his own feelings about the taller werewolf were secondary. Scott wanted to protect Isaac, make sure he never had to deal with the physical or emotional trauma that was present in his past ever again.

“I know what you mean, I’ve had some stuff that’s been bothering me lately too. Things I just can’t get out of my head, like my whole world has been turned upside down, and I try to talk about it, but I can’t.” Scott said, his voice much calmer than it had been a few moments earlier. “Isaac, I’m here for you, we can talk about it.”

The words were on the verge of flooding out Isaac’s mouth. He was on the precipice of just telling Scott everything, but he just needed a small push, he was still holding it back. He wanted to talk about it. He wanted Scott to hold him and they could work out the problems they were having lately, but as much as he wanted to, there was the tiny part of Isaac’s brain that he had carefully trained over many years to prevent him from making such a stupid decision.

Scott was about to open his mouth when the two werewolves heard the voice shout from the kitchen window.

“Just tell him already!” Stiles shouted before he was dragged away from the window which was then violently shut by Boyd and Derek.

“Who was he talking to?” Isaac asked, turning around and facing Scott again. He was suddenly afraid of where that question would lead.

“I guess me.” Scott said, looking like he was about to puke at any second. “I like you Isaac. As in more than a friend.”

Isaac felt his world crashing down upon him. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Part of him wanted to believe it was real and part of him wanted to believe this was some sort of sick joke or punishment the universe had cooked up for him for letting his defenses down, letting Scott in and see his true personality.

“I don’t know when it happened, other than sometime after you and Stiles forced me to study that whole week before finals.” Scott spoke, feeling like the silence between the two was getting awkward.

Isaac wanted to speak, but instead he just clumsily slumped to the ground, pulling his legs in close to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

“You couldn’t.” Isaac practically whispered.

Scott joined the other werewolf on the ground. “Why not?”

“Because I’m me.” Isaac spat bitterly. “What could you possibly see in me?”

“Isaac!” Scott said loudly, startling them both. “I just told you! You care about others more than yourself, you’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met other than my mom, and…well…you’re cute.”

Isaac laughed at Scott’s choice of words. “I’m cute to you McCall? What are we, 7 years old again?”

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. “Isaac, you’re changing the subject. Give me one valid reason why I couldn’t like you, or want to date you, make you my boyfriend and stuff?”

“Well, other than the fact that I don’t deserve it?” Isaac asked. “Because I actually like you too.”

“Finally!” Stiles shouted from one of the upstairs windows of the house, effectively starting the two werewolves in the backyard before they heard someone slam that window shut.

Scott grabbed Isaac by the hand and led him over to the back porch and sat down on the steps. “Isaac, is that why you’ve been weird lately?”

“I guess.” Isaac answered. “I’ve liked you for a long time now, but there was always the buffer between us, you know, school, la crosse…Allison…but that disappeared once the summer started and I just couldn’t stop myself falling for you harder and harder, thinking you’d never see me the same way.”

“Isaac, I never wanted to hurt you like that. If I kne-“ Scott started to say but was interrupted.

“Then there’s all the shit in my head and with my dad.” Isaac said calmly. Scott wrapped his arm around Isaac’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. “I was really good at never letting people see what I was really thinking, you know? Or letting myself appear weak. Weakness meant another opportunity for him to…him to…you know, that’s why I freaked out at Deaton’s.”

Scott felt the tears form in his eyes when Isaac started to talk about the forms of abuse that he had suffered for so long. Scott felt that of all the people in the world, Isaac was one of those who deserved that kind of treatment the least, and even after all of it, he had somehow come out of it with a sense of kindness that was much larger than it should have been for someone with Isaac’s past.

“Isaac, why didn’t you tell me?” Scott asked as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

“Because I don’t matter Scott, and I shouldn’t matter to someone as special as you.” Isaac answered, feeling himself slip back into his old habits and mindset.

“You do matter Isaac, you matter a lot to me. I wish I could tell you just how much…but I don’t think I can.” Scott replied.

Isaac knew the ‘but’ of the whole situation was coming. He knew the whole thing was too good to be true.

“I knew it. Just go.” Isaac said bitterly, trying to remove himself from Scott’s grasp, but failed when the smaller werewolf hung on even tighter.

“That’s not what I meant Isaac.” Scott tried to explain, but he knew he couldn’t do it with words. “Let me show you.”

Scott used his free hand to gently grab Isaac’s chin and turn his face in so they were a few inches apart. Before Isaac knew what was going on, he felt Scott’s lips on his, a gentle kiss that conveyed nothing but love. There was nothing sexual or meaningless about it. Isaac returned the kiss, pushing back with his own lips for a few moments before Scott pulled away.

“That’s what I mean Isaac. That’s how much you matter to me.” Scott whispered.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is guys! It only took me several months to write the whole thing! I hope you liked it! Comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
